Duties to the Throne
by Selim
Summary: -COMPLETE- Thrown into a Mating Union, Vegeta and Gohan couldn't be angrier – at each other. Both are ready to put the blame for their mating failing on the other man, but is getting out of blood bindings that easy? VegetaGohan
1. Chapter 1: To Be Mated

Duties to the Throne  
By: Selim  
Summary: Thrown into a Mating Union, Vegeta and Gohan couldn't be angrier – at each other. Both are ready to put the blame for their mating failing on the other man, but is getting out of blood bindings that easy?  
Rating: M18+  
Pairings: Vegeta x Gohan, Several Canons  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor am I making any money on this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

The planet was abuzz with the news – Prince Vegeta was to mate a _Kainin-Sho_. Excitement was passed around their Prince, who showed no signs of creating an heir himself, had finally decided to slow down his life and mate. To mate with a _Kainin-Sho_ had been icing on the cake for the planet of warriors. What the little mate-to-be looked like was the gossip spreading across the classes, each Saiyajin wanting a peek at the Son Family's first born child, the _Kainin-Sho_.

It wasn't news who the parents of the mate-to-be were. Kakarott was a highly decorated Commander in the King's Royal Crusaders. His exploits of mating with an Earthling named Chichi had earned looks of disapproval, raising questions as to how strong his child could be with both weak and powerful blood. The contract between King Vegeta and the commander had not been removed, so the people were almost certain the _Kainin-Sho_ was not as weak as his mother.

If there was anyone unhappy with the arrangement, it was the two mates-to-be. Gohan, the _Kainin-Sho_, was probably the more furious of the two. His life had been arranged without him even knowing it until a week before. Plans to be a scholar in Saiyajin History had been washed down the drain when his mother had explained about his own father's prior arrangements with the King. _At least,_ Gohan growled, _dad is coming home to hand me to the Prince. I can kill both of them before the ceremony's even over._

Darting through the overgrowth of the Western Forest, just south of his home in Uysu, Vegeta-Sei's rural lands, Gohan pushed his legs to move faster. The moment his mother had told him that he was to be mated off the next moon cycle, just before his first rutting period, the teen had felt dread. He had heard the rumor about the prince, who was so arrogant to the world around and was impossible to handle. The fact that his mate was a Saiyajin made the situation worst. The fact that he was getting sent off to birth children for another male hadn't even made an impact with his thoughts. All he could think about was how he was marrying a brute, a man who lacked the reasoning ability and thus opted to use brute force to solve all of life's problems.

Most Saiyajin's despised the Earthen race -- especially their reasoning that war was a last option. Having learned those beliefs from his mother, Gohan felt that any battle could be pushed off if the two races talked it through. "I am going to hate him." Gohan scowled, falling back against a tree to watch the sky above. He'd spent summers with his grandfather on earth, so the landscape of the Saiyajin planet had always astonished his sense of art. A purple sky laced in gray darkened the planet. It was a serene painting rather than a place for a race of power-starved monkeys. A smirk fell on the half-breed's face as his tail tightened around his leg, a reminder that a tiny part of him strived best in battle and possession.

He almost didn't catch an unfamiliar ki coming towards him until a bald man fell from a tree. The bulky man looked up, his royal uniform shifting under his bulging muscles. Gohan took a deep breath, stepping back as his own ki level spiked just enough to warn the other man he didn't want to be messed with. "Kainin-Sho?" The man asked. Scowling at the title, Gohan nodded. "Ah, good! Your ma asked me to come get ya. What if your mate were to be traveling in these parts? Bad luck for the two of you to meet before the tail twist." He crossed his arms and smirked. Gohan turned.

"I wasn't heading towards the capital, I just need to run a little."

"Stupid half breed. That includes the rest of Vegeta-Sei. Back home with you, get in your robes. You earthlings will ruin this planet yet!" The man never touched the younger boy, his own ki working as a force to push Gohan back towards his home. Knowing it was no use to fight it, the brunette turned and fled, never looking back at the man who had stepped in on his run.

Back in the field, the bald man's arms remained crossed as he waited. Five minutes passed, then ten. Finally, a ki approached his form and he threw his hand out, stopping the Saiyajin prince from getting any closer to the Uysu region. "Off to see your Kainin-Sho, Prince Vegeta?"

"Fuck off, Nappa. I'm going to tell his idiot parents to cancel the pact with my father!" The young prince levitated towards a branch to get a bird's eye view of the little circular hut in the distance. The home of his future mate, the bane of his existence, was within his reach. "Someone was here." He looked down, trying to find where the person had come from. The unfamiliar scent lead back towards the hut in the distance. The scowl deepened on the prince's face, "You saw him?"

"Oh yea," Nappa smirked, the tip of his tail wagging happily. The motion wasn't lost on the dark haired man on the tree branch. "You'll have to wait to see him in a week."

"Ch. Probably looks like his father, I refuse to agree to any marriage with a half-breed." The prince turned his head away before returning towards the Capital. Standing still for a second, Nappa waited before bending down to grab his head with a howl. If there was anyone who hated this mating the most, it was him, because he was the one who had to make sure neither mate saw each other before the ceremony.

As long as the Commander was establishing foreign ties with their most recent conquest, it left him alone to maintain a healthy pre-marriage. But if anyone was going to prove to be difficult, it was Vegeta. "Captain Raditz had better start taking care of his nephew."

* * *

Vegeta was pissed. Not only was his marriage fast approaching, but he was also forced to suffer taunts from both Nappa and Raditz about what his _Kainin-Sho_ looked like. Nappa described horror, a half-breed of green scales and purple fur. Raditz commented on the boy's mannerisms and behavior. Agitated, the prince was tempted to make another dart towards Uysu to see just _who_ was going to be his princess. "Settle down, Vegeta." Nappa waved his hand, stretching his thick legs.

Two nights before the ceremony, the purple skies were tinted gray with the promise of the twin moons. The moons cycled once every fifty years and were deemed sacred by the Saiyajin race. Unlike other planets, full moons that promised transformation, the fifty-year moon lacked the luminosity to bring forth the _Ōzaru_ inside each of them. Had it been any other time, Vegeta knew he would have been looking forward to seeing the twin moons the first time without the costly transformation. "I'd rather," he admitted over a glass of Voskin Whisky (a strong drink that hit even the toughest of Saiyajin guts), "fight for my last day of freedom."

From his own glass, Raditz snorted at a personal joke he dare not share with his companions, "You make it sound like my nephew is going to chain you down. Give him a good book now and then and he'll leave you alone. The royal library will keep him busy for three, four weeks max. Then give him a pat on the head every now and then."

"When I mated Jijun," Nappa smirked, "I thought I had it made. She was such a fox in bed; the sweatier I was, the hornier she was. Man those were the days."

Dark brows twitched as the Prince poured himself another glass. "And how are my problems going to be solved when you haven't been home now for months?"

"It's the principle of the matter. When I first meet Jijun as a kid, she was a pain in the neck. Always fighting, tearing apart souls, stomping on dreams – my dream girl. She was like that for awhile into our mating and then she became the thing that scowls at me for coming in with a dirty uniform and – ugh, what was I saying again?" The bald man looked into his amber liquid as Raditz roared with laughter.

"So what, if I fuck him hard enough he will move back in with his parents and leave me be?"

"Oi! Don't talk about my nephew like some Vixen Whore, no matter how hot his mom is…" Raditz groaned. "Fucking Kakarott got everything – he, the weak baby brother!" Raditz shattered the glass in his hand. Fearing for the alcohol he had yet to consume, Nappa pulled the whisky towards himself as Vegeta summoned for another glass for his 'honored guest'. Chanting for more booze, Raditz threw his head back, swallowing the contents of his glass. Without a second glass, Vegeta refilled the contents before resting back in his seat to watch his companions take their alcohol, himself taking a more watered down wine from the Nebulas of Hondaru.

After what felt like hours passed by before his guests fell asleep in a drunken stupor and Vegeta found the time to escape, with just a buzz. He had to stop his own mating before it was too late! Without Nappa stopping him now, he could probably make it to Uysu before anyone noticed he was gone.

His mate lived in such a commoner's domain, complete with Earthen architecture. It was an embarrassment that he would have such a lower class being sleeping in his own bed, birthing his future heirs. His father must have been on the sauce then to actually think something like this would make anyone happy. Landing just south of the house, Vegeta scanned the area looking for all signs of life. Commander Kakarott was outside the little hut, enjoying a soak to relieve himself of the stresses from diplomacy. Inside the home was the commander's wife, Chichi, and the _Kainin-Sho_.

He had forgotten that the Commander had returned to the planet. It was no wonder Nappa had taken to Vegeta's company rather than scouting between the two mates, keeping them apart. There was no way that the idiot of a commander, who preached peace and violence as a last option, would listen to him. "Damn it." Vegeta slammed his fist into the thick trunk of a nearby tree. If it wasn't for that idiot Nappa overstepping his boundaries, ordering a Prince around, then it was going to be his idiot-mate's father who had the King wrapped around his finger. If trade with the planet Earth weren't so fucking important, he would blast a hole into the irritable Saiyajin. "Ch."

"Prince Vegeta, you know better than to come see your mate before the ceremony."

Turning fast (and shocked that he hadn't felt the foreign ki signature), Vegeta crossed his arms. "Admiral Burdock." He nodded his head towards the aging warrior who had protected his people against Freiza's reign during his younger days. "Like I would come to see my mate, your grandson," He lied through his teeth. "No I was traveling to welcome the Commander back."

"Feed your lies to the dogs, boy. Raditz already warned me of your distaste for your upcoming ceremony. Your father was the same way. When his days as a free man were numbered, he ran to Lanka-Seven to join the forces. Your granddaddy, rest his soul, was so ashamed at the dishonor put on the royal clan for your father's cowardice."

"Father is a great warrior, never once did he cower at his fate. He brought several budding planets to Vegeta-Sei's control." Vegeta defended his upbringing, fully aware of the fact that his father had joined the Royal Armed Forces under an alias. Now the proud king talked sweetly of his mate, the woman so weak as to have died during childbirth. "This is a waste of time." He turned to leave, but Burdock wasn't done, the aging Saiyajin making a throaty noise.

"My grandson won't dishonor you or his family. His only goal is to make people happy, even if it means leaving his childhood behind. I won't lie to you, my liege, he will be difficult at first, but if you show him some kindness to the situation, he will be the princess Vegeta-Sei deems him to be as well as an excellent mother and fighter. He was, in fact, trained by me and his own father."

Vegeta scoffed at the idea of a half-breed being equal to a full blood Saiyajin. He'd seen the few Earth forces; though powerful to a limit, they weren't spectacular compared to other races. Even the more peaceful planet of Namek had a far stronger elite than the weak planet. It only led him to believe that the offspring of those Earthlings couldn't be any more powerful than their parents, even with the aid of Saiyajin blood. "Demented fool, a true princess wouldn't aspire to be a _librarian_."

"Is that what Raditz told you? Sometimes I'm ashamed to call him my son. He wanted to be a scholar in war tactics – that way, he can study and have the company of books, and still follow the call to battle. He's a smart kid, having him on just the battle, even to order troops, would be a waste of that head of his. I think you should head back to the castle now. I promise you, the last thing you'll feel is disappointment when you meet my grandson, your bride." Burdock smiled widely, his large hand slapping the prince in the back, pushing the man back in the direction towards the Capital. "Now get lost or I'll get my other son to escort you back. I don't think Kakarott or his lovely wife would appreciate you bringing dishonor on them or their son."

Pushing the hand away from him, Vegeta gracefully left the site, only scowling once at the aging warrior left behind.

* * *

The remaining days of his bachelorhood went fast before Vegeta even realized what was going on. He had been ushered to the baths earlier that morning so the maids could bathe him with the finest soaps that overpowered even his sharp sense of smell. Part of him thought that maybe the smell was to cover up his _Kainin-Sho's_ heat, but he doubted that was the reason. The thought that he would be forced to throw himself into heat just to please his ancestors and the future of Vegeta-sei pissed himself off the most. The sooner he had a son, the less time he would be allowed to be on the throne after his own father finally died. He had waited too long to rule to be usurped by his own heir.

But if he called the mating off before the ceremony, he would be in trouble. He would be accused of having met his mate prior to the ceremony and that would dishonor the throne. Vegeta gazed at the marble columns in his baths, trying to figure out his next plan of action. By the time the moons raised above Vegeta-Sei's castle, he would be a mated man off on his honeymoon, forced to bring home a pregnant…

His thoughts fell to a screech. The weeks after his ceremony, he would be expected to knock up his _Kainin-Sho_ before returning to the planet, but if the mate wasn't pregnant, it wouldn't be his fault. It would be this _Gohan's_ fault. A proper submissive mate knew just how to attract her dominant and get pregnant – to do her job. If Vegeta could fight back against the primal urge to have sex, he could get out of this marriage without any repercussions. It could all be Kakarott's inept son's fault the mating didn't work out. The commander and his family would be run off the planet, bringing an end to all of Vegeta's problems!

Holding his arms out as the metal plating of his uniform was attached, followed by the gold jewels of the kings past, Vegeta couldn't hide the smirk on his face. He would play his father's game today, but he wouldn't fall victim to the spiraling trap of mating for life.


	2. Chapter 2: Falling Victim to You

Duties to the Throne  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: Thrown into a Mating Union, Vegeta and Gohan couldn't be angrier – at each other. Both are ready to put the blame for their mating failing on the other man, but is getting out of blood bindings that easy?  
**Rating**: M18+  
Pairings: Vegeta x Gohan, Several Canons  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor am I making any money on this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

A saiyajin mating was a worldwide event because it marked the beginning of the planet's heat cycle. In the months ahead, the planet would have a new fleet of warriors from the mated couples. The prince's own mating had been the gossip of ages as several citizens sought their own mates amongst the matches, hoping to be matched on the same moon. Gohan, however, found the entire scenario a pain. He was ready to go to earth, to hide with his maternal grandfather. The day of his mating, the twin moons, was the worst day of his life, not because his single life was over but because he woke to a burning fever.

Left in his mother's care, the teen was lathered in lavender soaps to cover the scent of his body calling to be mated. He would have to walk all the way to the Capital, so his attractive scent would have to be hidden from the sensitive Saiyajin nose. Though fighting off suitors would prove how strong he was, the urge to be screwed into oblivion by the strongest of the strong did not make saying 'no' easy for the half-saiyajin who, though able to hold his own in battle, was more affected by the unbearable urge in his loins than a usual saiyajin dame.

Alone, he walked quietly towards the capital, his ceremonial robes draping his body and dragging across the ground which each step. The robes were a soft blue with petals scattered across the bottom, covering his attractively groomed tail and long legs from the attentive eyes. Crowds had already made it towards the streets, to get the first glimpse of the young mate. Talk would spread fast, eager people becoming jealous of the beauty who would join with the strong prince. Children rushed towards the young mate, climbing on his robes or asking for kisses, a promise towards their own future in the princess greeted them. Always the polite one, Gohan would grant their wishes: a kiss on the child's forehead, a hand held for a short period of time, and the robe's train was sacrificed to the dirty feet of all the children that rushed past him. Though annoying, it was also a saiyajin superstition that a mate-to-be that attracted children would conceive several offspring quickly.

By the time he had walked all the way to the capital, he could admit his sex organs were slowly killing him. He needed someone to answer his call, to sooth the burning sensation. On the other hand, he didn't want to fall victim to his body's needs or to _Prince_Vegeta. He stiffened his body, ignoring the burning feeling as the guards opened the palace gates for him. Walking into the palace, Gohan was greeted by his father-in-law who kissed both of his cheeks in greeting before wrapping his arm around the boy to bring him towards the throne room, where his family and the king's family would be there to bring him to his prince and before the gods. Taking a deep breath, Gohan followed submissively as he was walked across the long corridor.

The throne room was filled with family and important officials who wanted to witness the mating of the year. Standing before the highest warrior, Nimu, was Vegeta dressed in his own ceremonial robes. Tense, Gohan felt his legs stiffen. Had it not been for the sure hand on his back pushing him forward, the teen knew he would have fled the area as fast as he could. The soaps were already fading and the king stepped back, pink in the face. Under the king's breath, the man whispered to Burdock, "Your grandson is a keeper." Red with embarrassment, Gohan finished his trek towards his mate, looking directly into the prince's eyes. The faint scent of fresh wood shavings tickled his nose, wanting him to come closer. Gohan kept his distance, opting to look at his metal boots slipping from under his loose robes.

He'd never been so close to the royal family, much less inside the palace gates; had it been any other day, he would have been awed by it all. King Vegeta was larger than signal images had ever shown and the prince, though much smaller in frame and height was still taller than him, which Gohan filed away as a trait that annoyed him the most.

"Ahm." The Grand Warrior cleared his throat, his large hands touching both boys' heads to turn and face each other. Gohan glowered; flustered at the unimpressed look Vegeta gave him. "The twin moons have risen again, embracing our planet with the will to mate – for life, for love, for each other."

Vegeta turned fast, his anger coming fast, "For life?"

"The twin moons allow it: the blood between the two mates will be shared and their bodies will only give to each other." The warriors clear eyes didn't flicker away from the two, his monotone voice didn't shift. Gohan's grip around his robes tightened. _Forever?_He could never leave Vegeta and expect to find true love then. He'd heard about blood bonds from his studies, where adulterous acts boiled the blood of two mates who were bound by the mating and only death could keep them apart. "Your parents agreed to a blood mating, for the treaty between Earth and Vegeta-sei." Without giving the two the time to argue, the oldest, strongest warrior started the ceremony. Ready to scream, Gohan bit his bottom lip as the Blood of Warriors' Past was handed to Vegeta.

The Blood of Warriors' Past was actually a rich red wine fermented in the southern vineyards thousands of years before. Kings of the past had shared the same wine with their wives thus being allowed to taste the substance was an honor. The prince held the golden goblet forward, his tense hand tightening instinctively from getting too close. Carefully, Gohan pressed his lip to the rim as the contents were tipped into his mouth. What he could assume as a on purpose move, Vegeta tipped the drink too far up and Gohan pushed away, coughing as the front of his robes were stained. Brushing his thumb across his bottom lip to remove the excess dribble, Gohan glared daggers at his mate. His mother had spent hours making his robes, the bastard!

Onlookers were already approaching fast, the King chastised his son about upholding the family honor while Gohan's mother soaked as much of the wetness onto a napkin she had been using to wipe her tears. "Just stay strong," she whispered before stepping back. The ceremony continued as Gohan, with more respect to the rare wines, allowed Vegeta a sip without spilling around them. _I'll be the better man._

Scowling, both turned back towards the warrior to be blessed by the same wine they had drank. The burning sensation in his gut became painful, causing the _Kainin-sho_to lean forward, trying to look small. Vegeta tensed also, taking a few steps away from Gohan. He didn't make it far, as Raditz was there to nudge the prince back. On his next breath, Gohan sensed the powerful scent of his mate. Cheeks darkening, the half-saiyajin hissed under his breath as the ceremony came to a close. Illuminated from the moonlight, Gohan felt his world darken as he turned around and fled from the grand hall, his family, and his mate.

* * *

Urged by his father to go after his mate (and not instinct to overcome that delicious smell), Vegeta found himself running though the woods. The lingering scent was sending him towards the Qunti Mountains. It was a smart move, the fresh snow covered the lilac scent that was Gohan. Slowing down as he approached the Snow Monk Reservation, Vegeta rubbed the bridge of his nose and scowled. Now he was stuck in this marriage until the day he (or that half-breed fool) died. He should have taken a page from his own father's book and joined the armed officers in the galactic battle against Nemabak.

But it was too late to go back; he was now thrown into a full-blown heat that couldn't possibly be ignored. He needed Gohan to relieve himself. Readjusting himself, Vegeta continued forward towards the ancient huts.

Indigenous to the planet, the Snow Monks were self exiled members of society. _An eyesore_, in Vegeta's view. Their huts were a reminder of life before technology, especially that from the planet Earth. How anyone could live such a lifestyle was beyond the prince. It was his father's weak emotions that kept the remaining monks on the planet, if Vegeta had been ruler during the original takeover of the planet, he would have killed them all.

But that was a different matter for a later time, first Vegeta had to find his running mate. As long as they were blood mated, Gohan being in heat was a big problem to the prince. The last thing he needed was some saiyajin idiot having sex with _his_half-saiyajin whore. That meant he, the proud prince, would die. "This ceremony has brought nothing good." He started forward, once more tracking that beautiful lilac scent.

Originally, he had planned on just not having sex with the half-breed, but after feeling the full force of being in heat, Vegeta knew that wasn't going to work. He needed sex if he was going to survive. With adultery now a killer, he found himself stuck. He couldn't go without sex and he couldn't just back out of the mating ceremony any more. He could, however, fulfill his princely duties. He'd make sure he had one child before abandoning Gohan. If he didn't get in close contact with his submissive now, he'd go crazy.

Past all the water and clean, Vegeta caught Gohan, it was faint but near the springs in the mountain ranges. The teen was scrubbing his skin raw, trying to banish the sweet smell from his pores, still wearing his robes. Vegeta snorted, the idiot was missing the biggest scent gland at the base of his tail that was waving about in frenzy. Approaching the waters, the prince crossed his arms over his chest as he breathed in deep that beautiful scent. He had to conquer it: to take what rightfully belonged to him – by blood, now.

Gohan turned fast, finally taking notice of the other's scent. His wide black eyes darted around looking for some means of escape. It wouldn't work; Vegeta's body had already released a strong aphrodisiac to inhibit Gohan. The boy's face flushed darker; no longer were the soaps they'd worn to cover up their scent hiding the full force of a saiyajin heat as Vegeta reached for Gohan and grabbed the teen boy by his arm to drag him out of the water. On land, the prince laid his mate on the cold surface as he took a deep breath of that intoxicating scent.

Shivers overcame the prince's stiff body. He had to have more, he needed this. He needed to eliminate the scent that weakened him to such a state. Running his tongue across the brunette's collarbone, Vegeta lowered his hands to brush down his mate's thighs. Like a good saiyajin bitch, the _Kainin-sho's_legs spread open obediently, his chest heaving as his strong arms tightened around Vegeta's back. There would be no argument while the prince was 'courting' his vixen with just the right amount of hormones. His strong scent would sedate his mate, making it easier to plant his seed.

He had just lifted Gohan's long robes when the boy started fighting back. The demi-saiyajin's tail smacked Vegeta's face continuously as the teen began growling and clawing to fight his way out from under the prince's larger chest. Growling back, Vegeta curled his fingers through the brunette's dark hair, pulling the teen's head back and thus putting his mate in a submissive position. Back arched painfully, Gohan cried out. His bottom shot back, trying to buck Vegeta off of him.

With Gohan's butt so close to the prince's face, Vegeta got a strong whiff of the pheromone emitting from a gland at the base of Gohan's tail. Turned on, Vegeta removed his hand from the boy's hair in favor of gripping the boy's tail. The teen froze, collapsing on the frozen ground in a series of shakes. Squeezing the tail again, Vegeta busied his other hand (no longer needing to pin his mate to the ground) and busied himself at lifting the teen's robes again. Creamy white skin greeted him, untouched by even the harsh sun of Vegeta-sei. Smirking, Vegeta lifted the boy's hips as he repositioned himself behind Gohan, brushing the front of his own robes against Gohan's bottom. His own tail shook in delight. At least this whole mating process wouldn't be a complete loss; the boy wasn't that bad looking and had a well-toned body.

"P…please…stop…"Gohan shook, fat tears rolling down his face. "Don't…"

"I am your prince," Vegeta hissed arrogantly, "it is your job to please me."

"Y…you can't kill me. Life mating." The boy shivered suddenly as Vegeta removed his own lower robes. "No…"

"Of course I can't kill you, but I can make your life a living hell for doing this to me." Vegeta's growled lowly. _A little fun could never hurt..._

* * *

_Scene has been removed. Livejournal (selimnagisokrov) and adultfanfiction (selim) hold all cut scenes.  
_

* * *

The taste of blood still lingered in his mouth, laced with something Vegeta couldn't quite place. Obsidian eyes analyzed the lump of flesh laying flat in the snow, sniffling and sobbing. "I'm going back to civilization." The prince turned to leave.

"H…hot…" The demi-saiyajin whispered from the ground, his bottom still perked in the air. "M…more…more…" looking back, Vegeta scowled seeing the lust filled look on his younger mate's face. Pheromone levels in the area sharpened, causing the prince's fleeing steps to falter. Looking back, Vegeta felt the blood rush to his groin again. He had to fight the urge; it didn't take much to knock up a slut. Running his tongue over his gums, the prince frowned as that unfamiliar taste came back. It was in the submissive mate's blood, something Vegeta couldn't figure out.

"Get into town, your body can't survive these cold temps." Vegeta scowled. Walking towards his loose mate, Vegeta lifted his still booted foot up, pushing the teen into the water. The boy came back to the surface fast, his face red. Wide eyes looked back at Vegeta, trying to understand what had just happened. "Get dried off. We'll have our honeymoon in the mountains – if you can find my families' mountain cabin." Turning, Vegeta left the area, no longer wanting to be teased by the enticing scent.


	3. Chapter 3: One Step

Duties to the Throne  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: Thrown into a Mating Union, Vegeta and Gohan couldn't be angrier – at each other. Both are ready to put the blame for their mating failing on the other man, but is getting out of blood bindings that easy?  
**Rating**: M18+  
Pairings: Vegeta x Gohan, Several Canons  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor am I making any money on this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Wrapping the white sheet around his hot frame, Gohan twisted the fabric around his body. He had arrived at Vegeta's mountain cottage hours before, locking himself in a random room that had, interestingly enough, been the prince's chambers. Faintly, he could feel (and smell) his mate outside the door, wanting in. It eased Gohan's worries knowing that the Saiyajin structure was built to withstand its inhabitant's strength. For the meantime, he was safe.

It bothered him that the man who was supposed to protect him was his greatest threat. Especially after the night before. He'd heard horror stories of rape amongst those in heat, because they were unable to discriminate from friend and foe. No matter what he did, it didn't defer Vegeta's quest. He would be in heat until the end of the week, his body wanting to ensure pregnancy.

Rubbing his bruised shoulder, Gohan curled up in the fetal position. Having examined his new wound, he couldn't figure out why the hickey was causing him discomfort. It resembled any other love bite, and yet it still ached. The simplest of touches sent waves of pleasure throughout his body; when it was left alone, however, it burned with desire, reminding him of the mouth that had placed it there.

Sharp senses picked up the sound of his door being unlocked, but the boy shoveled himself further into the blankets as Vegeta's scent flowed freely across the room. "Moron, I'm hungry."

"Then go eat." Gohan groaned. Just the older man's presence was enough to bring him to orgasm. A shame as the teen saw nothing of interest in Vegeta.

"You're my wife, cook me dinner." The prince crossed his arms over his broad chest. Grumbling, Gohan pressed his legs together, trying to hide his hardened erection. "Get up you lazy mutt!" The prince's strong leg kicked the mattress, and Gohan growled lowly as a warning.

"Make your own damn sandwich!" The teen tensed as the prince yanked the blankets off his naked body. Tense, Gohan glared back. "That's a riot," he retaliated, sticking his own nose up arrogantly, "Prince Vegeta is inept in making a sandwich! How can he possibly rule our planet if he can't take care of himself?" The boy jumped as a ki blast came close to his head, centimeters off. He could feel the heat of the blast against fine hairs of his cheek.

Lowering his balled fist, Vegeta sneered. "A waste of Saiyajin Tail. Not even a good lay. I've had a Goyagan Priestess that performed better than you."

"I wasn't even trying, you rapist!" Any embarrassment concerning his naked, hot flesh was diminished by anger. Even if he was originally a virgin, he didn't think his submissive behavior to the brutal assault should reflect his ability. "If I wasn't biologically set to an asshole like you, I wouldn't have done that anyway." Though as he said this, he could feel his body want to spread open, to hike a foot up and give access to his entrance. It was becoming harder and harder to stay mad when in his sights was another bulge proving he wasn't the only one turned on.

Reaching towards the bed, Vegeta grabbed at the teen's bangs, pulling the boy's head up to look directly into the other's eyes. They were too close, their scents becoming overwhelming. Flushed, Gohan tried to pull away, but his head only tilted further back until both men's mouths were close. On its own accord, his body started to spread out. Long legs shifted to the edge of the bed as Vegeta's hand loosened in the teen's hair. Freed, Gohan fell back against the bed, his long legs spread out in offering for the prince. "I can't take it anymore. Just…one more time." Vegeta agreed, lowing himself onto his willing mate.

The prince didn't say anything in return as he was too busy undressing himself, hungry eyes analyzing his prey for the second time. "Last time," he huffed, splitting Gohan's thighs.

* * *

A week of torture went by before Gohan woke completely refreshed and free of the burning heat in his loins. Looking at his right side, the teen frowned. Prince Vegeta had had his way again the night before, making it the fifteenth time since the beginning of the week that the two had reluctantly joined. It was hard to stay away from each other after they awoke to each other's scents after each romp.

Climbing out of bed, the teen stormed towards the shower to clean his body of all hints of being mated to the prince until only the hickey on his shoulder remained. When Vegeta woke and realized that both of their reproductive cycles had ended, their nonexistent relationship was going to turn sour fast. The prince had explicitly made it clear that he blamed Gohan, especially his body, for throwing each male into heat. A blessed _Kainin-Sho _was more of the escape goat for all things weak in the eyes of the prince.

Resting his head back against the rim of the Jacuzzi tub, Gohan crossed his legs as he let his mind wander to the week. Numbly, the tips of his fingers grazed his belly. He was sure that there was no way he was going to walk away not pregnant. His parents had fully completed their contract, leaving their son chained to a lifelong relationship.

Though loved for producing children, women and _Kainin-Sho_'s were considered the weakest of Saiyajin's because during their sexual peak and until the child was weaned, the submissive was weakened by hormones. Unable to summon a simple ki ball, the submissive relied on her dominant to protect her and the child. Gohan knew he would need the prince and the guards of the palace to protect him and his child.

"Brat!" Vegeta's fist rattled the door hinges. "Father is expecting us back at the palace. I refuse to go hungry, prove yourself to be a good wife."

Glaring back at the door, Gohan climbed out of the shower. Dressed in only a towel, the teen stared over his mate. "Let's make this clear, Vegeta."

"That's _Prince _Vegeta."

"Vegeta." Gohan repeated with venom. "I'll do my wifely duties until I no longer need to feed our child, but after that, I'm gone. You're going to pay for me to get back to Earth and we'll go about our lives without each other."

"Running away half breed?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gohan brushed past the prince on his way to the kitchen to busy himself with breakfast. He knew that at the palace, he would never have to cook for the arrogant prince, so he might as well give the prince a last 'loving' meal. "Hardly. My parents wanted my birth to bring together both Earth and Vegeta-Sei and I will be an example of what they raised. When I've fulfilled my side of the bargain – heirs to the throne – then I will leave. I have no more reason to stay with an inept ass like you. Coffee?" Gohan poured the thick drink without a response.

Taking a seat at the grand dining table, Vegeta analyzed his mate. "What do I care: I can live a celibate life. It's done." The prince sipped his coffee with a keen smirk on his face. Six months of pregnancy followed by another six of the teen weaning his first-born was more than enough for Vegeta as long as the princess did her duties. "The nurse maids will teach you your job when we arrive back at the palace." Agreement set, the two started in on breakfast.

* * *

Vegeta stepped back, returning to his duties almost immediately. His father had taken Gohan under his wing, loving everything about the half-Saiyajin twit. As expected (not that Vegeta wasn't good at his job), Gohan was pregnant. The prince stood back and watched as his mate was lavished with attention, especially as his belly grew. The bigger his belly grew, the more the palace seemed to love him, and the less Vegeta wanted to look.

The two hadn't shared the same bed since their mating period, opting different rooms in the same hall. They only sat together during breakfast, par request of the King to at least appear as a loving couple. Gohan played his role well as promised, taking Vegeta's hand in public, appearing needy yet strong, even in his pathetic state. Vegeta inwardly praised the idiot for not making him look bad by being completely weak during his pregnancy.

The only person who knew of their plans to abandon each other after the first pregnancy was Nappa who had enough of his own mating problems to worry about Vegeta's. He wasn't sure if Raditz was aware of what was going on, since the man rarely went to visit his nephew, even when the teen was placed on bed rest in the last month of pregnancy. With the assigned due date was approaching, Vegeta decided to fill his remaining days as a man with his drinking buddies. Though usually the first to be plastered, Raditz was sipping at his drink, overlooking the aerial gardens leading towards the prince's royal housing where Gohan was assigned bed rest, monitored by the best Obstetricians.

"So you're going to let him go to Earth after the baby?" Raditz swirled the contents of his glass.

"Nappa already told you?" Vegeta twisted the cork from the aged wine that had been his mother's favorite.

Said bald man shrugged his shoulder, throwing back his whisky. "I don't know much about the princess so Raditz would decide if it was a mutual agreement between the two of you. As the head of the Royal Guards I can't let any harm come to the princess." The prince scowled.

"If he cannot take care of himself on that weak planet, then he had no right to be my mate at all. It was a mutual agreement between us both that after the heir has been weaned we'll go our separate ways. I don't need you or Raditz questioning our agreements."

"I wasn't," Raditz crossed his arms, "Chichi said that her son was depressed with the mating situation, I just want to make sure he was okay with being sent away from his own child. When Gohan told his family he was going to live with his old teacher, we learned the whole story from him. I suppose if that's what you want, but I couldn't live celibate like you two are planning."

"That's why we get normal mating ceremonies," Nappa smirked.

Vegeta smirked. "That's because Lady Jijun finds out that you've been at it with Raditz since your twentieth moon, she'd skin you alive and do the blood ceremonies pact against Raditz on her own."

"At least blood pacts don't kill us. It will be impossible for you to remove Gohan's mark from your shoulder." Raditz flicked his hair behind his shoulder.

Twisting his spine to look back at the man, Vegeta frowned. "I bear no marks on my shoulder."

"Thigh, whatever." Nappa supplied at the flush that took over Raditz.

"No mark, nowhere. I marked his shoulder, but he never bit me back."

His comment brought the two soldiers to their feet, surprised. "You never completed the ceremony! Shit, did you hear that Raditz!"

"No wonder my nephew's depressed! He's still not mated to the father of his baby! The poor kid!" Radditz took position behind Nappa, looking over the tall man's shoulder.

"Maybe it's a good thing for the kid," Nappa ignored the curious look from his prince, "he's not held down by this mating at this point."

"What's going on?" Vegeta shouted above them.

"When you bit him, you tasted his blood. It probably had a different taste because of the chemicals in the wine during the ceremony. His and your blood became one – as in a _Blood Mating_. Right now, only you are mated. He's still his own man." The bald man crossed his arm across his broad chest. "You'll be the only one playing celibate after all this."

The table broke under Vegeta's heavy fist. He knew he hated this damn mating. About to tear apart the room, he was stopped by the door opening and his father coming in with the biggest smile he'd ever had. "Boy! Your mate has gone into labor!"

"_What_?" Vegeta seethed. What impeccable timing! This day couldn't get any worse!

The king just kept smiling. "He's being a sport about it, trying to speed along labor. Your mother was the same way, she couldn't wait to hold you for the first time." The smile was stretched, but sincere. Vegeta took his seat, glaring at his parent as Nappa moved the chair out for the king to have. "What happened to the table?"

"Just stress." The prince snapped his fingers. Raditz brought over a glass of brandy. "Is his mother still at the palace?"

"Ah, no. She and the commander went back to their home earlier today. They will probably be back later, but you need to meet your firstborn. The baby needs to be acquainted with both its parents." The King shifted in his seat, looking over at Raditz and then Nappa. "I'm sure you two have jobs to be doing."

"The Prince," Nappa explained, "needed company with parenthood coming and all. He's scared."

"And neither of you two are parents." The King raised a bushy brow. "I don't care but, Vegeta-chan, could you please go tend to your fathering duties like a proper mate should?" Scowling, Vegeta pushed himself up. A promised look to continue his discussion about the mating ceremony with his two friends was sent over his shoulders as he parted ways to find his birthing mate.

He stood outside Gohan's room until the doctor left. He fought the battle of wills to go in and see the boy he thought he'd been fully mated with. The only reason he could come up with that Gohan hadn't bitten him (a characteristic of a Saiyajin mating) was because of the boy's Earth upbringing. The teen was as caring as they came, probably thinking the idea of biting to claim another as animalistic. Vegeta wasn't so sure, but it was the best he could think of as to why he was tied down, but the teen was as free as they came.

From inside the room, he could hear the faint cooing of Gohan and the cries of a baby. Taking a deep breath, Vegeta pushed the door open, stepping inside his mate's room and froze.

Sitting on the bed, surrounded by pillows, Gohan was relaxed as he held their first born. Blue blankets – a boy. Gohan was holding their son, smiling so sincerely that Vegeta found himself categorizing it as astonishing. He'd never seen the boy smile in the six months they'd been mated.

It put the half-breed in a new light.

The teen finally realized he wasn't alone, looking up from his baby. Soft eyes hardened, shoulders tensed, and the princess turned away. "Your son."

Vegeta wanted to fix the comment, to say that it was _their _child, but couldn't. He'd worked too hard to appear as cruel as he could be towards the little mate. "Mine." Instead of coming forward, he took a step back. He needed to get out of that room. As far away as possible. The feeling in his stomach boiled as Gohan's eyes softened again, no longer feeling threatened by his own mate.

His day had just worsened. He'd fallen for his mate.

His mate who was leaving in six months unless Vegeta did something about it.

No wait. The prince frowned. They weren't mated, Gohan had never sealed the ceremony that week. Vegeta's fist tightened as he shut the door after leaving. Alone in the hall, he rested his head against the back wall. When had his elaborate plan to ditch his mate become so complicated?

"How could you have fallen for that half-breed?" Vegeta whispered, rubbing his temples. He'd fallen for Gohan, he realized. Fallen hard.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Steps Back

Duties to the Throne  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: Thrown into a Mating Union, Vegeta and Gohan couldn't be angrier – at each other. Both are ready to put the blame for their mating failing on the other man, but is getting out of blood bindings that easy?  
**Rating**: M18+  
Pairings: Vegeta x Gohan, Several Canons  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor am I making any money on this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Gohan wasn't sure exactly what had changed, but things had. Vegeta was still the horrible man that Gohan had been given to like a sacrifice, but there was something new that the teen couldn't quite place. It had taken three weeks before Gohan had let Vegeta hold their son, allowing him to see a softer side of the prince. The man was almost sweet when Yuutu was in the area and had Gohan almost thrown through a loop when the prince had willingly offered his arm for Gohan to embrace during the Observation Ceremony of the second prince.

Time and time again, Gohan watched from the side at the paradox that was his mate. One second, Vegeta was acting cold, pushing Gohan and their son away, but late at night, the prince would want to hold Yuutu, and ask for pointers that Gohan had picked up from his reading. The two would talk about early Saiyajin military history before Gohan would attempt to do a final feeding for the evening. It was then that the strangest side of the prince would come out: one that seemed to care about Gohan's feelings.

The biggest discussion was how Gohan's upbringing thought of leaving their son Yuutu in the next four months. It would send shivers down Gohan's spine at the term 'abandon' that the prince seemed to use to describe what was going to happen. It wasn't new in Vegeta-Sei for parents to 'abandon' their children, especially those of weaker blood. Normally after just being weaned, the child was sent off to other planets or out to war, as such was the case with Gohan's father. Having spent a lot of time on Earth, Gohan knew of a negative stigma the planet had for 'unfit parents' that 'abandoned' their children. Though he didn't feel that he was leaving Yuutu to fend for himself, Gohan still felt like an unfit parent, and it felt like Vegeta was shoving a knife into his gut and twisting it.

Even though his mother had visited him periodically throughout the last few weeks, Gohan hadn't confided his problems to her. Instead, Raditz appeared to know what was going on and had offered his words of advice – to put Yuutu first. Ever the friend of the prince, Raditz had insisted there was more to Vegeta than the bratty prince he acted like. Still, Gohan had promised to leave at the end of the sixth month. There was no way the prince would ask Gohan to stay, even for Yuutu's sake.

Earlier that day, Gohan awoke to silence. An oddity in itself, Gohan had shot out of bed, reaching for his son in a matter of seconds. He wanted to hope that Vegeta had come in late that night to take Yuutu out and about, but that wasn't the case. His son was twisted around his thin blanket, tiny hand clenching and unclenching while dark eyes blinked curiously. Not sure how to react to his son's behavior, Gohan reached into the crib. As his fingers brushed against Yuutu's cheek, the little boy's mouth opened to a wide smile as limbs stretched out. He rocked in a flimsy movement. "Yuutu…" Gohan frowned. His little baby had done small movements since he turned five weeks, but now that he was closing in on nine weeks, the boy's legs were stretching out of his own accord; he was also getting minor control over his tail movements, but never once had he smiled. "…Yuutu…" Gohan tried again. The baby repeated the action, tail curling around the blanket it delight with another toothless smile.

Not knowing what else to do, Gohan took his son and rushed out the door to find Vegeta. It was still early in the morning, too early for anyone to really be up save the guards. Only one asked the princess if everything was okay, but Gohan continued his trek to the Prince's chambers, a room he'd only been in once back when he first arrived at the castle. The doors chimed open with his override code, allowing Gohan inside Vegeta's dwelling with a whine of gears. Stepping in, Gohan moved carefully to avoid walking into a wall or piece of furniture. "Vegeta?" The princess started towards what appeared to be a lump under covers.

"Mm." The lump moved, and the spiky-headed man sat up in the bed, "What, brat?"

"You have to see this!" Gohan shot towards the bed, taking a seat to situate Yuutu on his lap. Vegeta ordered the lights on, wincing as he sat up. If Gohan remembered right, the prince had been drinking with some of his buddies – a habit that made the young teen frown more. He didn't want Yuutu to see his father as an alcoholic, but it wasn't his problem. "He was smiling."

"Probably gas, he's been eating a lot more than usual." The prince flopped back down, pulling a pillow over his head. "Now leave, I have a morning appointment with the Leader of Tention Seven."

"No! Watch! Yuutu, smile for Vegeta!" The teen bounced the fully awake child. Yuutu stretched again, his tail wrapping around the blanket for the supplied warmth. Vegeta's tail moved at that moment, pushing back the baby's to keep it from coiling too tightly in the blanket. The motion brought a smile to Yuutu's face, along with a string of drool. "See!"

"He smiled before this."

"Yeah, when he had gas-!" Gohan cried out. "He knows his name."

Thick brows raising, Vegeta pulled up so his back was pressed against the bed board. When his arms stretched out, Gohan handed Yuutu over before Gohan climbed across the bed to lie on his stomach to keep a watchful eye on Yuutu's face. The baby moved his feet, stretching out. Small toes curled around the fabric of Vegeta's pajamas, tugging at them innocently. Gohan giggled. "Why is his face scrunched like that?" Vegeta kept Yuutu at arm distance.

"He's trying to play with you. You can bring him closer; he won't do anything to you." Little Yuutu drooled some more, curling his fingers in a fist. Vegeta sat the child down, using one hand to prop the baby in a sitting position. Testing the waters of 'play', Vegeta slipped his fingers into his son's open palm, letting it close into a fist. "He's going to be a little warrior," Gohan admitted, "he's got a lot of strength, but I want him to learn his letters well too."

The prince didn't say anything and pulled his finger away; in reaction, the tiny hand opened, moving slowly to Yuutu's mouth. "Should I…take his hand from his mouth?"

"No, it's okay. He just discovered he has hands and he's trying to understand them with his mouth. If you put your finger next to his mouth like this," Gohan took Vegeta's free hand, placing a digit next to their son's mouth. Yuutu latched onto the new appendage, sucking as he would have with Gohan's tit. "That's how he learns to identify objects."

It was then Gohan noticed that his own hand hadn't left the prince's, his body pressed gently into Vegeta's side. The prince still smelt like sandalwood. Judging the fact that the prince hadn't stiffened nor had he pulled back, Gohan didn't pull away, wanting Yuutu to have some good memories of his parents in peace. "How long have you been up with him?" The smaller man finally asked.

"Just shortly, I was concerned that he didn't cry throughout the night. I haven't really slept since he was born." Gohan reached for Yuutu, who Vegeta readily handed over.

"I'm going to take a shower then; you can feed him here if you haven't already." The prince made to leave the room and gave one last glance over his shoulder before disappearing in his private bathroom. Gohan frowned, loosening his shirt to do just that. He didn't know why he had felt the need to share Yuutu's first smile with the prince, but he somehow felt closer to his mate.

* * *

Later that day, Raditz had come to visit. The man had been nervous when he'd asked to babysit Yuutu for the evening, but Gohan had allowed it all the same. His breasts were now sore from milking them raw so Yuutu would have something to eat that evening. It was hard to part from his son, but Gohan wrote it off as a form of weaning their child that his mind readily agreed he needed one day ready himself for. It had been a long time since he'd been given the freedom to just walk around without his son in his arms and it made Gohan miserable.

He had avoided making friends with the help and Vegeta, his only source of contact, had been in meetings all week. Now lacking even his son to talk with, Gohan locked himself in his private chambers in shame. Though he'd been alone for the most part growing up, after studying, he had usually found his mother to help bake cookies or maybe his uncle to have a friendly battle with.

Now free from parenting duties and stuck in his mating union, Gohan realized that his hormones had been forgotten the last couple of months. Prior to his mating ceremony, Gohan had never been a masturbator. His hormones were, at times, harder to control but he'd always been able to ignore the feelings. He had gone years without touching himself. But ever since his first time with the prince, Gohan had been thinking about sex but had ignored the need. He had a child to think about.

Taking a seat on the bed, Gohan reached toward a lower compartment on his metal framed bed where a package from his father's Earth friend's had been placed. He had opened it when he returned from his 'mating honeymoon', only to discover a series of sex toys (a mean joke from the Earthlings who didn't quite understand the point of Saiyajin heat), ranging from vibrators to dildos. Choosing the long dildo, Gohan leaned back in his bed, his free hand unzipping his trousers. Putting the toy on the side table, the teen slipped his long pants off along with his boxers. The last to go was his blouse.

* * *

Cut scene with explanation: Vegeta joined in. For scene, please visit livejournal (user: selimnagisokrov) or adultfanfiction (user: selim)

* * *

Gohan felt himself unwind first. His stomach twisted as he came hard, blinding his vision. Unable to fight off the urge, Gohan bit into the prince's shoulder to stifle his scream as he finally reached the completion he'd been waiting for. Vegeta returned the marking on Gohan's shoulder during his own pinnacle before collapsing on the teen. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Gohan fell asleep to the soft scent of sandalwood.


	5. Chapter 5: Every Once in a Moon

Duties to the Throne  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: Thrown into a Mating Union, Vegeta and Gohan couldn't be angrier – at each other. Both are ready to put the blame for their mating failing on the other man, but is getting out of blood bindings that easy?  
**Rating**: M18+  
Pairings: Vegeta x Gohan, Several Canons  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor am I making any money on this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Gohan wasn't sure exactly what had changed, but things had. Vegeta was still the horrible man that Gohan had been given to like a sacrifice, but there was something new that the teen couldn't quite place. It had taken three weeks before Gohan had let Vegeta hold their son, allowing him to see a softer side of the prince. The man was almost sweet when Yuutu was in the area and had Gohan almost thrown through a loop when the prince had willingly offered his arm for Gohan to embrace during the Observation Ceremony of the second prince.

Time and time again, Gohan watched from the side at the paradox that was his mate. One second, Vegeta was acting cold, pushing Gohan and their son away, but late at night, the prince would want to hold Yuutu, and ask for pointers that Gohan had picked up from his reading. The two would talk about early Saiyajin military history before Gohan would attempt to do a final feeding for the evening. It was then that the strangest side of the prince would come out: one that seemed to care about Gohan's feelings.

The biggest discussion was how Gohan's upbringing thought of leaving their son Yuutu in the next four months. It would send shivers down Gohan's spine at the term 'abandon' that the prince seemed to use to describe what was going to happen. It wasn't new in Vegeta-Sei for parents to 'abandon' their children, especially those of weaker blood. Normally after just being weaned, the child was sent off to other planets or out to war, as such was the case with Gohan's father. Having spent a lot of time on Earth, Gohan knew of a negative stigma the planet had for 'unfit parents' that 'abandoned' their children. Though he didn't feel that he was leaving Yuutu to fend for himself, Gohan still felt like an unfit parent, and it felt like Vegeta was shoving a knife into his gut and twisting it.

Even though his mother had visited him periodically throughout the last few weeks, Gohan hadn't confided his problems to her. Instead, Raditz appeared to know what was going on and had offered his words of advice – to put Yuutu first. Ever the friend of the prince, Raditz had insisted there was more to Vegeta than the bratty prince he acted like. Still, Gohan had promised to leave at the end of the sixth month. There was no way the prince would ask Gohan to stay, even for Yuutu's sake.

Earlier that day, Gohan awoke to silence. An oddity in itself, Gohan had shot out of bed, reaching for his son in a matter of seconds. He wanted to hope that Vegeta had come in late that night to take Yuutu out and about, but that wasn't the case. His son was twisted around his thin blanket, tiny hand clenching and unclenching while dark eyes blinked curiously. Not sure how to react to his son's behavior, Gohan reached into the crib. As his fingers brushed against Yuutu's cheek, the little boy's mouth opened to a wide smile as limbs stretched out. He rocked in a flimsy movement. "Yuutu…" Gohan frowned. His little baby had done small movements since he turned five weeks, but now that he was closing in on nine weeks, the boy's legs were stretching out of his own accord; he was also getting minor control over his tail movements, but never once had he smiled. "…Yuutu…" Gohan tried again. The baby repeated the action, tail curling around the blanket it delight with another toothless smile.

Not knowing what else to do, Gohan took his son and rushed out the door to find Vegeta. It was still early in the morning, too early for anyone to really be up save the guards. Only one asked the princess if everything was okay, but Gohan continued his trek to the Prince's chambers, a room he'd only been in once back when he first arrived at the castle. The doors chimed open with his override code, allowing Gohan inside Vegeta's dwelling with a whine of gears. Stepping in, Gohan moved carefully to avoid walking into a wall or piece of furniture. "Vegeta?" The princess started towards what appeared to be a lump under covers.

"Mm." The lump moved, and the spiky-headed man sat up in the bed, "What, brat?"

"You have to see this!" Gohan shot towards the bed, taking a seat to situate Yuutu on his lap. Vegeta ordered the lights on, wincing as he sat up. If Gohan remembered right, the prince had been drinking with some of his buddies – a habit that made the young teen frown more. He didn't want Yuutu to see his father as an alcoholic, but it wasn't his problem. "He was smiling."

"Probably gas, he's been eating a lot more than usual." The prince flopped back down, pulling a pillow over his head. "Now leave, I have a morning appointment with the Leader of Tention Seven."

"No! Watch! Yuutu, smile for Vegeta!" The teen bounced the fully awake child. Yuutu stretched again, his tail wrapping around the blanket for the supplied warmth. Vegeta's tail moved at that moment, pushing back the baby's to keep it from coiling too tightly in the blanket. The motion brought a smile to Yuutu's face, along with a string of drool. "See!"

"He smiled before this."

"Yeah, when he had gas-!" Gohan cried out. "He knows his name."

Thick brows raising, Vegeta pulled up so his back was pressed against the bed board. When his arms stretched out, Gohan handed Yuutu over before Gohan climbed across the bed to lie on his stomach to keep a watchful eye on Yuutu's face. The baby moved his feet, stretching out. Small toes curled around the fabric of Vegeta's pajamas, tugging at them innocently. Gohan giggled. "Why is his face scrunched like that?" Vegeta kept Yuutu at arm distance.

"He's trying to play with you. You can bring him closer; he won't do anything to you." Little Yuutu drooled some more, curling his fingers in a fist. Vegeta sat the child down, using one hand to prop the baby in a sitting position. Testing the waters of 'play', Vegeta slipped his fingers into his son's open palm, letting it close into a fist. "He's going to be a little warrior," Gohan admitted, "he's got a lot of strength, but I want him to learn his letters well too."

The prince didn't say anything and pulled his finger away; in reaction, the tiny hand opened, moving slowly to Yuutu's mouth. "Should I…take his hand from his mouth?"

"No, it's okay. He just discovered he has hands and he's trying to understand them with his mouth. If you put your finger next to his mouth like this," Gohan took Vegeta's free hand, placing a digit next to their son's mouth. Yuutu latched onto the new appendage, sucking as he would have with Gohan's tit. "That's how he learns to identify objects."

It was then Gohan noticed that his own hand hadn't left the prince's, his body pressed gently into Vegeta's side. The prince still smelt like sandalwood. Judging the fact that the prince hadn't stiffened nor had he pulled back, Gohan didn't pull away, wanting Yuutu to have some good memories of his parents in peace. "How long have you been up with him?" The smaller man finally asked.

"Just shortly, I was concerned that he didn't cry throughout the night. I haven't really slept since he was born." Gohan reached for Yuutu, who Vegeta readily handed over.

"I'm going to take a shower then; you can feed him here if you haven't already." The prince made to leave the room and gave one last glance over his shoulder before disappearing in his private bathroom. Gohan frowned, loosening his shirt to do just that. He didn't know why he had felt the need to share Yuutu's first smile with the prince, but he somehow felt closer to his mate.

* * *

Later that day, Raditz had come to visit. The man had been nervous when he'd asked to babysit Yuutu for the evening, but Gohan had allowed it all the same. His breasts were now sore from milking them raw so Yuutu would have something to eat that evening. It was hard to part from his son, but Gohan wrote it off as a form of weaning their child that his mind readily agreed he needed one day ready himself for. It had been a long time since he'd been given the freedom to just walk around without his son in his arms and it made Gohan miserable.

He had avoided making friends with the help and Vegeta, his only source of contact, had been in meetings all week. Now lacking even his son to talk with, Gohan locked himself in his private chambers in shame. Though he'd been alone for the most part growing up, after studying, he had usually found his mother to help bake cookies or maybe his uncle to have a friendly battle with.

Now free from parenting duties and stuck in his mating union, Gohan realized that his hormones had been forgotten the last couple of months. Prior to his mating ceremony, Gohan had never been a masturbator. His hormones were, at times, harder to control but he'd always been able to ignore the feelings. He had gone years without touching himself. But ever since his first time with the prince, Gohan had been thinking about sex but had ignored the need. He had a child to think about.

Taking a seat on the bed, Gohan reached toward a lower compartment on his metal framed bed where a package from his father's Earth friend's had been placed. He had opened it when he returned from his 'mating honeymoon', only to discover a series of sex toys (a mean joke from the Earthlings who didn't quite understand the point of Saiyajin heat), ranging from vibrators to dildos. Choosing the long dildo, Gohan leaned back in his bed, his free hand unzipping his trousers. Putting the toy on the side table, the teen slipped his long pants off along with his boxers. The last to go was his blouse.

Hiking his bare legs on the bed, Gohan closed his eyes, trying to lose himself in the feelings. The central air in the metal building was nipped pleasantly against his warm skin. Brushing his finger down his long body, Gohan stretched his folded legs out to avoid snapping his legs shut as his hand brushed lightly against his soft penis. He could already feel his belly twist, reminding him of how long it'd been since he'd paid attention of his personal needs. Sliding the tips of his fingers under his sacs, he pushed lightly against his perineum. His legs stiffened, desperately wanting to shut out his grabby hands.

Stifling a cry, Gohan picked up the dildo in his free hand and brought the object towards his lips. One deep breath to calm his nerves was all he needed as he sucked on the plastic tip of the purple phallus. His other hand moved against his hardening shaft. His cock was hardening fast from months of abstinence, a horrible reminder of what mating had reduced the hormonal teen to. "Mmm…"

The dildo pushed further in his mouth, stifling another sharp cry as his fingers wrapped around his penis. He could feel the blood's route; he could hear it draining from his head, leaving a pounding behind. Could Vegeta have ever loved Gohan this way? Consider what Gohan needed? The teen moaned again, stroking his cock. His left foot fell from the bed, but the teen didn't care as he sucked the plastic dick in his mouth. His breathing was sharpening, hitching as his forearm brushed across his sensitive breast. He repeated the innocent action, causing his back to arch as he cried out in pleasure.

It was so good, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. His hand was moving rapidly, milking his swollen shaft. "Aa...aah…" The dildo dropped from his mouth. _Almost there_…

He almost jumped from his skin as another hand brushed across his belly. Eyes snapping open, Gohan was about the scream, but Vegeta's lips had covered his own. Grabbing Vegeta's shoulder, Gohan squeezed tightly as he realized that one of the Prince's hands had covered the one stroking his stiff penis. Tense, the teen threw his head back as his hard penis exploded stream after stream of hot essence over both their hands. The prince let go, moving to the purple dildo Gohan had been sucking on. The man smirked, looking it over.

It was slick with saliva, glistening in the artificial light. Red in the face, Gohan didn't know what was going through the prince's head as the prince spread Gohan's legs open. Not thinking clearly, Gohan could only watch as the prince looked over the teen's entrance in thought. Apparently unsatisfied with the fact that Gohan wasn't producing lubrication on his own, the prince wet his own fingers with spit, his free hand (no longer holding the dildo) working up the teen's legs, belly, and chest. Their eyes were locked on each other.

He wasn't sure if his mind was still hazy with the prospect of getting laid, but Gohan couldn't help but note the prince looked exotic sucking at his fingers while intently tying to keep Gohan still with the right touches. He pinched and brushed across sensitive nipples every so often, but for the most part he paid adequate attention to the teen's spent cock, rousing it back to stiffness. Wet fingers popped out of the prince's mouth, moving between Gohan's ass cheeks. Tensing, Gohan felt the first digit moving in, curling against his internal muscles. It didn't hurt, not as the Prince's hard penis had been way back when, but it was uncomfortable. The digit moved in and out before the prince slid in a second finger. Gohan wince, not quite in pain but at the weirdness of it all. This followed by a third finger. Finally Gohan mewed in discomfort, stretching his legs out further.

"Don't tense." Gohan nodded, watching as the dildo was picked up again, replacing the long fingers that had been in him. "Is this what you wanted?" The prince asked, Gohan cried out as the long phallus brushed against his prostate. Grabbing his pillow, Gohan bit into his forearm, trying to avoid the prince's gaze, but Vegeta was having none of that. The prince grabbed Gohan's arm, sliding it away from the teen's face. Unable to stifle his scream, Gohan bit his bottom lip.

There was a nerve next to his prostate – part of his _Kainin-Sho_ physiology – that was the lining of the tube leading to his uterus. It was sealed when he wasn't in heat, not needing to get knocked up by his mate, but the tender muscle blocking the tube was sensitive to touch, causing Gohan to feel overwhelmed by pleasure. "N, no more…"

"You want this…" The prince whispered, touching the teen's nipple again.

"N, no-!" Gohan twisted his spine, trying to get away from the plastic phallus in him. He needed more. "Ah-! Ah!" The prince was jabbing his prostate with the toy, torturing him.

"Don't lie to me." Vegeta whispered, kissing the boy's neck. Gohan shivered at the feeling of warm breath against his jugular vein. The toy was pulled from him, the prince dropping his pants, discarding them near Gohan's. The teen watched with lust as the prince leaned back against the cold metal wall, encircling his own hard penis in his hands. Stunned at the sight, Gohan pulled himself up, watching his mate pleasure himself. It was more exotic to watch the brunette masturbate than suck his own fingers, but all Gohan could really focus on was the hard, swollen red cock arched up against Vegeta's toned belly. Sliding off the bed, Gohan took the large penis in his hands, amazed that for such a small prince, Vegeta was an adequately large man.

He had originally wanted to bring Vegeta to the edge, to force the man to fuck him hard, but the sudden shocked look on the prince's face made Gohan realize the true power he had over his mate. "You want to fuck me?" Gohan asked back, rubbing the prince's erection. "How long have you wanted to?" He grinned.

The prince's head threw back against the wall. "Ugh…" He was squinting, watching Gohan intently. "..Take me in your mouth."

"What?" Gohan looked up, shocked at the order. Looking back at the swollen cock and the bead of white at the top, the teen looked back up. "T, that's—" All it took was him opening his mouth for the prince to push Gohan into his crotch. Mouth filled with heated flesh, Gohan placed both hands on his mate's hips, pulling back. It sounded sick to take another man's dick in his mouth, but at the same time, the loud moan of pleasure from above perked Gohan's attention.

Rubbing his tongue along the slit, the half-saiyajin worked with just the head of Vegeta's cock, causing the short prince's hips to roll. He could feel a spurt against his tongue, causing him to pull back. Another spurt of white semen hit his face, making the teen wince. It was hot and sticky. Using his finger, the teen brushed the essence towards his lips, licking it playfully.

"Get on the bed." Nodding, the teen did as instructed, laying back. Vegeta watched as he stroked his still hard penis. "Spread your legs, let me see your entrance." Again, the teen followed his orders, stretching his legs out enough. Vegeta smiled, approaching the boy with his dick in hand. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"I, I need it." Gohan whimpered as the prince took another step forward, a strong hand touching the boy's thighs. He could feel the hard penis touch his entrance, pushing past sphincter muscle. Shivering, Gohan gripped the blanket as the large penis pushed into his body. Besides the salvia from the fingers and the dildo, he was practically dry, almost tearing at the pure force of Vegeta entering him, but the princess didn't cry out. Biting his lip, Gohan fought his own desire to lock his legs together. The prince must have noticed the teen's internal struggle, because he grabbed both thighs, spread them open as he pushed into the hilt before stopping.

Vegeta brushed his thumbs along the warm skin of Gohan's inner thigh in a soothing motion. "I'm in. You're not producing lubricant."

"I'm not in heat, idiot." Gohan winced as Vegeta shifted.

"Maybe I should move, hm?" The prince shifted his hips, nudging the nerve his tip would have been swallowed by, Gohan screeched in delight, arching his back in delight. "What's this?" Vegeta did it again, receiving the same response. The second time around, however, caused Vegeta to groan out as Gohan's internal muscles squeezed his shaft. "So tight-!" He cried out. The prince began thrusting into the warm heat, pushing into the nerves and prostate. Gohan knew by the end of the night, he'd be mute, but it felt so good.

Clenching his toes, Gohan raised his hips, placing all his weight on his arms. Propping Gohan's thighs on his hips, Vegeta started to pound into the younger male's tight form. The bed under them creaked at the strenuous activity, but neither cared. Too lost in their own pleasure, they didn't hear their own voices rising, calling each other's name.

Gohan felt himself unwind first. His stomach twisted as he came hard, blinding his vision. Unable to fight off the urge, Gohan bit into the prince's shoulder to stifle his scream as he finally reached the completion he'd been waiting for. Vegeta returned the marking on Gohan's shoulder during his own pinnacle before collapsing on the teen. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Gohan fell asleep to the soft scent of sandalwood.


	6. Chapter 6: When Things Change

Duties to the Throne  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: Thrown into a Mating Union, Vegeta and Gohan couldn't be angrier – at each other. Both are ready to put the blame for their mating failing on the other man, but is getting out of blood bindings that easy?  
**Rating**: M18+  
Pairings: Vegeta x Gohan, Several Canons  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor am I making any money on this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Note: If you're interested in reading more VegetaGohan pairings or looking at various art, please visit (and join if you can) www (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) vegeta_gohan . We're always looking for new members of the livejournal community.

* * *

Vegeta couldn't remember a time that he felt smugger than he did at that moment. Even when he was warrior of the year in his training days, he hadn't been as satisfactory as he had been when he had finally conquered his mate. He didn't think his name could sound any better unless it was being moaned out between the two plump lips of his beautiful little _Kainin-Sho_. The six months of celibacy had been worth every second that he'd plowed into Gohan's tight heat. He didn't know how he'd gotten rid of Yuutu for the night, but he would reward the person for helping him finish his mating ceremony. He was proud of his marking, more proud than he'd thought he'd be.

A month since that night, he was still pleased with finally claiming Gohan for his own. It had made him a more likable person, especially during his political work. Especially now, as a Sister Planet's occupants were feuding over land. The prince usually would ignore this, taking the more profitable side, but he was in such a good mood, he felt like researching both sides. Besides, if he recalled correctly, the planet was mostly made of ice. He didn't want to make a hasty decision. That was how he found himself on the way to the library one crisp midsummer afternoon.

As of late, he hadn't seen a fine hair on his mate's tail, but he'd brushed it aside as just being too busy to tend to his mates wants and desires. Making a mental reminder to visit his son and mate that evening, the Prince pushed into the grand library to make a beeline to the cultural documentations and maps, but was stopped when his sharp ears picked up a sniffle from the far end of the chambers. Taking route to where reading couches had strategically been placed, Vegeta stopped just short of his mate.

Gohan's cheek's glistened with tears, putting him in a weakened state that Vegeta would rather not have seen. Freezing, the prince took in the scene set out before him. Little Yuutu would nurse for a few seconds before backing away to whimper. Gohan was in the process of switching nipples. The teen looked up, breathing deeply to get his words in order. "I, I'm not lactating!" The teen cried out. "My breasts are hard; I can't be going through a dry spell yet. I still have three months left!"

"Calm down." Vegeta bent down, placing a comforting hand on Gohan's tense thigh. His fingers brushed across a mound, noting that Gohan's mammary glands were getting smaller and were hard as rocks. His hormone levels were probably down, which wasn't a good sign. "Have you called for your physician?" Vegeta pulled Yuutu away, ignoring the distressed cry that came from his son. There was no reason for his son to hurt his own mother just for food. "Nurse Maids can feed him."

"B, but…" Gohan glanced, scared, down at his son.

"Have you called for a physician?"

"I thought I was just having an off day because of those massaging oils and didn't want to bother the doctor. He has other, better mothers to take care." Gohan tightened his tunic shut. Rolling his eyes, the prince shouted for the guard outside. Gohan's Guard, Naveti, was quick to respond with getting the doctor while Vegeta glanced over his mate. The boy looked pitiful, and going so far to question his parenting skills wasn't helping. However, the teen's vacant look made the prince's curiosity spark.

"What?"

The teen giggled, hiding his smile behind the back of his hand. "Yuutu."

Looking down at his son, Vegeta's own lips twisted into an unfamiliar smile. His son, hungrily, was attempting to fist where he would assume his father's nipples were, looking for food. A sniffle escaped the baby's lips because he knew his efforts were in vain, however the shirt remained clamped tightly in his mouth. Not sure what to do, Vegeta seated himself on the couch beside his mate, using shaky hands to hold the padded bottom of his son. Gohan giggled, brushing his fingers through the patches of dark hair sprouted on their son's head.

Now his little mate was smiling as he whispered baby talk to their child. Vegeta just sat back and watched the interaction of child and mother, not wanting to startle his son. His soft military uniform (he had no appointments today, thus felt no desire to wear his complete metal uniform) would have to be sacrificed to Yuutu's exploration. The little problem of Gohan no longer lactating was almost forgotten in the face of Vegeta's speculation on the paradox that was Gohan. Annoying and loveable, the boy was a bundle of everything Vegeta would usually hate in a person, but now he held the main characteristics of the mate the prince had fallen hard for.

"Dr. Abuji."

The short doctor was the best obstetrician on the planet. An immigrant from the Western Sector, the man was green in scales and often terrified more conservative women of society, but he was still the best all the same. With clicking claws, the lizard approached Gohan before bowing sharply to the royal couple. "I apologize for the wait."

Gohan spoke before Vegeta could respond back. "We weren't waiting long. Doctor-san, the little prince Vegeta can't eat."

"That would be a job for your pediatrician," the Lizard chimed, turning to the baby.

"What he means," Vegeta scowled, "in what he calls 'Saiyajinese' is that his body isn't feeding our son anymore." The lizard changed directions, approaching the princess again, but Vegeta stopped the doctor from getting too close. "This is hardly the place to be examining him." Bringing his son up to his shoulder to hold on, the prince guided his mate from the couch and out the door. Abuji followed behind as they took refuge in the Prince's Wing Living Quarters.

Gohan took a seat on a luxurious couch, clasping his hands between his knees waiting for the doctor to set out his medical bag. Bouncing Yuutu in his arms, Vegeta busied himself with getting a nurse maid to prepare some formula. He couldn't stand watching those scaly hands touch his mate, brushing across the boy's pelvis, stomach, and nipples. Even if it was to check for any abnormalities, Vegeta couldn't help but define it as sensual. The nurse returned with a bottle, leaving Vegeta to figure out what he was supposed to do with the cylinder. Gohan watched him carefully as Vegeta pressed the rubber nipple near his son's mouth. The child latched on tightly.

The doctor stepped back, his long, thick tail hitting a side table as it twitched. "Congratulations, Princess."

"You're congratulating him for not being able to do his mothering duties?" The words escaped the prince's lips before he realized how malicious they sounded. He didn't even have to look to see the pained expression on Gohan's face.

"Let me explain myself," The lizard twisted toward Vegeta, "The princess merely stopped lactating because he is expecting – again. I only congratulate you on your second child."

"H, how?" Gohan closed his shirt again, especially around his belly. Vegeta recoiled, trying to see if there was any difference in his mate's scent. He didn't recall the boy once going into heat!

Abuji just shook his head in annoyance. "It's a misconception to think that a _Kainin-Sho_ can only become pregnant during his moments of heat, but like any other male Saiyajin, he's fertile all year. The only difference is, a normal Saiyajin is harder to impregnate because the sperm has to survive the long travel through various tubes, whereas a _Kainin-Sho_, like a female, has a direct route to the egg to insure pregnancy the first time."

Scowling darkly, Vegeta kept his attention on his mate's doctor. "What are we going to do about our son then? He still is in the early stages of development."

"That formula has the key nutrients for the healthy development of a Saiyajin babe. Just keep feeding him and make sure the mother keeps a healthy diet and a low stress level to ensure the healthy development of your second child. Again: congratulations, my lady, my lord." The lizard bowed his head in dismissal before leaving the room.

Silence fell between the two mates. It was only broken when Yuutu spat out his bottle, the plastic tube slipping from Vegeta's hand, falling to the ground with a noisy clatter. Reaching down for the object, Vegeta rested his son on his hip. His dark eyes rested on the dumbstruck Gohan. "I can't believe it!" The teen covered his face.

"Believe it," The prince scowled. "Why didn't you know you were fertile still?"

"I didn't know I was capable of getting pregnant until this was mating-thing was sprang up on me!" The teen sobbed. Not sure what to do Vegeta slumped on the couch, wrapping a comforting arm around the teen's shoulders. "I'm not ready for this. Not again."

"By the time he's born, you're body will be lactating again."

"Not that!" Gohan screeched. "I was ready to abandon Yuutu. I… I was ready to leave!" The boy's voice was quivering. Raising a brow, Vegeta filed that bit of information away. "I can't let Yuutu get attached to me and leave him. I can't leave two children."

_Then stay with me_. "That's not my problem. As long as you're carrying child, you will remain under my care. You should have taken the proper precautions last month." The prince stiffened, waiting for Gohan to hit him, but the teen had fallen into another mood swing. Sturdy shoulders shook as the boy started crying, taking fault for their second child. Dropping his arm in defeat, Vegeta repositioned Yuutu. "It's not your fault. We were lost in the moment and didn't know."

"Of course you're okay with this!" The teen fisted his bangs, drawing his legs up to his chest. Yuutu began squirming, aware of his mother's distress, but Vegeta didn't release his hold on his son. "You get to see both of them grow up! I'm just a fucking oven for you!" _Again with his weird, Earthian language._The Prince rolled his eyes.

"You're hardly an appliance. If it bothers so much to leave, why did you even agree with it?"

"I, I thought I could!"

"Well, obviously you thought wrong." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Look, stay here then, raise our kids. We'll just," he didn't want to say it, but a part of him that wanted to keep Gohan close spoke for him, "avoid any more physical contact and keep our distance during our moments of heat."

It was enough to calm Gohan down. The teen released his grip on his hair, relaxing into the chair as the news of their second child began to set in. With a side glance at Yuutu, the half-saiyajin smirked. "Did you hear that, baby? You're going to be a big brother." Reaching over, Vegeta gave up his son's embrace in order to step back and watch mother and child snuggling into each other. Little fists were swallowed by a curious mouth, inky eyes meeting similar ones. Content, the baby gurgled in response about being a big brother before resting his eyes. "Vegeta?"

"Hn?"

"C, could you just hold me a little more?"

"Hn." Vegeta slumped in the chair, wrapping his arm again around Gohan's shoulders. The dark haired teen lowered himself into Vegeta's sturdy shoulders. His sharp ear almost didn't pick up the purr that escaped his mate, nor the barely audible whisper of:

"I like this."

Smirking, Vegeta couldn't help but think he wasn't the only one that had fallen deeply in love.

* * *

Hormones never made the perfect plan easy. During his first pregnancy, the sudden rise in hormones had made Gohan more irritable, but never anything that bothered him. This time, however, it seemed to him that he was more emotionally charged and the prince hadn't the faintest clue of how to handle his crying mate. Working purely on emotion on both parts, Gohan had initiated the kissing. He didn't care if they'd promised to keep physically apart, but he needed to feel loved. His hormones were overpowering, urging Vegeta back in the bed.

* * *

Cut scene can be found at livejournal (user: selimnagisokrov) and adultfanfiction (user: selim)

* * *

He didn't need to be filled with the prince, all he wanted was the right to come and relax in the prince's arms after, but his ears could hear heavy boots coming towards the door over the pulsing blood in his ear.

Vegeta must have heard it to, because his hand worked to bring both of them to completion in time with their thrusts. The bed hit the wall, nails scratched into bare shoulders, and finally Gohan's head threw back before the prince's own did. Body shaking from exertion, teen let his body fall back to cushion the prince's head. Whoever was on the other side of the door finally knocked, letting Vegeta know that Raditz and Nappa wanted an audience.

Glowering, the prince pushed himself off Gohan. "I have to take this."

"I know," Gohan whispered, wrapping the loose comforter cover over his sticky body. The teen watched awkwardly as the prince entered the showers. Going towards the sink, Gohan filled the sink to clean to semen from his belly before he went to take care of Yuutu. "Vegeta?"

"Hn?"

"This doesn't change anything." Gohan moved his flaccid cock, cleaning along the thin bushel of hairs. "This time, however, I can't get pregnant. It won't happen after this baby is born."

"Don't," Vegeta stepped out of the shower, drying his gravity-defying hair, "make promises you can't keep." Blushing, Gohan kept his eyes diverted from the prince's penis. A small tingle in his belly made the teen grab a towel to cover up. The prince smirked. "Consider it part of my 'husbandry' duties to please my pregnant mate whenever he may call. Cheaper than a new wardrobe any day."

"B, bastard. I, I want clothes!" Gohan turned away.

"Too late, brat. You chose sex," The prince pulled on his uniform trousers, lacing the belt through evenly. "Has Yuutu eaten yet?"

Brow raised at the question, the teen opened his closet to decide what outfit to wear to bed. "Yep. Will he sleep through the night? I doubt it. Hey, can I come down to see Uncle Raditz? I want to tell him the news." Dressed in a pair of loose trousers, held up by a tied drawstring, and a loose tunic Gohan rested his hand on his stomach, imagining the baby growing inside. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, waving his hand for Gohan to follow.

"I wish to inform my Father, the King, myself at a later date." Vegeta made his way out of the room, straight neck and normal. Gohan followed a distance behind. The transformation in Vegeta's character surprised Gohan. One moment the man was throwing caution to the wind, screwing the teen into oblivion, and then joking in his cold sense of humor. Next he could be back to business, the moody prince that acted as if the universe was out to get him.

Even the sudden rise in the guard, standing at attention for the short prince, was enough to make Gohan smile. None of them had ever seen the real Vegeta, the one he'd spent a good portion of his day with. It made his stomach twist realizing that he'd taken the cold condition of the prince as a main personality (not that Vegeta was a happy guy to begin with, but still). "You should smile more often."

"I am smiling, now."

"No, you're smirking. You should smile like you did for Yuutu."

"Ch. Don't kid yourself. I am not weak."

"Showing your emotions don't make you weak," Gohan whispered, turning his eyes to a tapestry, "it is what makes us stronger than the enemy."

Rolling his eyes, the prince continued forward until he reached his private officers where, surely enough, Nappa and Raditz were standing before the imported desk. The two kept their distance from each other, never once acknowledging the others existence. Nappa, craned his large neck to look at the Prince, not even flicking a salute or bow to the nobles that had come in the room. "We'd prefer not to have this discussion in front of the princess."

"I want to talk to my uncle after your meeting." Gohan crossed his arms.

Nappa just rolled his eyes, returning his attention on Vegeta. "Suit yourself."

"Please, Nephew." Raditz raised his barely audible voice. "I'd prefer to speak with Prince Vegeta without other ears."

"But-!"

"Gohan." Said boy turned to face his Mate. The prince's face was stern, but his aura was one of superiority and Gohan knew he was to leave immediately. "I will send Raditz to you. Go check on Yuutu."

Not wanting to destroy his good mood, Gohan gripped the bottom of his tunic with a sharp nod of his head. Just as the large, iron doors slammed shut behind him, the teen knew what was going on. Raditz's scent, once always faint, had become obviously milk-based. His uncle was pregnant and seeking an approved abortion.


	7. Chapter 7: Return to His Arms

Duties to the Throne  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: Thrown into a Mating Union, Vegeta and Gohan couldn't be angrier – at each other. Both are ready to put the blame for their mating failing on the other man, but is getting out of blood bindings that easy?  
**Rating**: M18+  
Pairings: Vegeta x Gohan, Several Canons  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor am I making any money on this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Vegeta had to bite his tongue to ignore the glares from his dear friend. Raditz had been anguished to learn that he didn't qualify for an abortion. Not that the prince cared that his friend was giving him the death glare, he had other things to worry about, such as his own pregnant mate who'd taken refuge at his parent's home ever since Raditz's conference. Taking his father's advice, Vegeta had given Gohan his space, having the feeling the problem resided in the boy's uncle's recent pregnancy.

After two weeks of not seeing either his son or his mate, Vegeta took a personal day to see his in-laws for the first time since the mating ceremony. The moment he'd meet Kakarot, Saiyajin Commander, the prince knew he hated his mate's family. The Earthling, Chichi may have been an excellent cook but she was a control freak more cunning than Lord Freiza had been. It probably didn't take much for her to control Vegeta-Sei's strongest, simple minded, warrior. How someone like Gohan, whose faults in only his simplest pleasures could have grown up in such an environment was beyond the prince's understanding.

"Commander." The prince crossed his arms over his chest.

Kakarot gave a similar stance, leaning against the frame of his Earth Style home. For an idiot, his smirk was as cunning as his wife's. "Prince Vegeta, what brings you to my home? It couldn't be for my son, I mean – don't mates usually keep track of one another?" His finger, the prince noted, was on the door panel. Before the overgrown baboon could shut out Vegeta, the prince placed his hand firmly along the door frame, stopping the mechanism.

"I have better things to do than banter with an idiot – move, Kakarot!" The prince prepared to push his way in, bracing his body for anything the commander would throw at him for entering uninvited, but nothing came. The man seemed to sidestep the short prince; gracefully returning to the table where Chichi was cooing over a basket holding her grandson. "He's in the backroom," the man said, never once looking up from Yuutu.

"Goku-!" Chichi turned to her husband, her broken Saiyajinese grating on Vegeta's nerves. From what few conversations he'd had with Gohan, the prince had learned that the Earthling populous had given Kakarot their own name – Goku. Though rarely used on Vegeta-Sei's, the man preferred it to his given one. "—I'd rather those two not do anything in my house!"

With a side glance toward his son, at the mercy of his overbearing grandparents, Vegeta followed his mate's milky scent to a back bedroom that belonged to Gohan in his youth. The room still looked ready for the half-Saiyajin to return home, except now it appeared slightly lived in with a crib in the corner and boxes of old baby clothes scattered about. At the desk, nose buried in a book, Gohan craned his neck back.

Letting the door slide shut behind him, the prince leaned back against the metal frame. "Is there a reason you left the castle?"

"Just had to get away." Gohan returned to his book.

"Raditz's choices aren't going to affect you." The Saiyajin prince moved to the bed, taking a seat on the plush material. "I dismissed his case. He's hardly eligible for the procedure just because he's been playing with chance for years. It was only a matter of time that he'd get pregnant with Nappa's kid. Because Jijun, Nappa's mate, is infertile, Raditz's child will be Nappa's heir. Should Raditz seek out a back alley abortion, then he will be tried in court and possibly be forced to reproduce to replace the lost child by two." The prince lay back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head. "I don't know why he'd assumed I'd okay an abortion, Saiyajin law in set in stone; abortion is only applicable if the fetus is sickly as every Saiyajin-breed child is needed to repopulate our planet."

Beside him the sheets crinkled, signaling that Gohan had taken a seat beside his mate. "Do you think Raditz would-?"

"I doubt it, he doesn't want to admit it but he has feelings for Nappa. Bah, like I care," Vegeta rolled his eyes. His two idiot friends were just another Housewives' Holoview episode. If one wasn't fucking the other, they were crying in the arms of some prostitute that night. Sometimes he was ashamed to call them his best friends. "You should have," he changed topic, "told me before you left with our son." _Hah! I used it! 'Our son' - that feels nice._

Curling up in Vegeta's side, Gohan draped an arm across the prince's torso. "It's just…I felt ashamed that my uncle would tarnish his reputation so openly. I was scared what people would say about him, about me, about Yuutu, about…you. I don't know why I…I was scared." Gohan whispered.

Letting a hand fall on the small of Gohan's back, the prince rubbed the spot soothingly. "You're doing your duties. You need to worry about our family in every aspect, as the princess." Vegeta shifted his body, pulling Gohan onto his chest to purr lowly. Gohan relaxed into the prince, enjoying the attention he was receiving. Thick tails coiled around each other. Faintly he could hear his mate's family in the dining room, cooing over Yuutu. The sweet milky scent of his mate was tantalizing, but the prince knew not to act on the urge. He'd come so far with his reluctant mate since Yuutu was born, he wasn't going to lose it all on the spur of the moment.

Even if it would be a wonderful gift for the idiot Kakarot and his Earth mate to hear their son being pounded just a room away.

"Vegeta…"

"Hn?" The prince tightened his grip, trying to fight off the fantasies of hearing Gohan scream his name (with proper titles) to the moonlit sky.

"…why are you being reassuring with me? Is this just for Yuutu's sake?" The boy was letting out a low growl, but Vegeta's purring overrode the irritation.

"I'm just performing my duties as your mate." The prince didn't flinch as Gohan rolled completely onto him. Only a grunt escaped him as bony elbows dug into his gut, pushing the metal chest guard into his ribs. Keeping his eyes on his mischievous mate, the prince kept an open ear for the door to move. He didn't want anyone to interrupt whatever was going to happen on the small bed.

But Gohan's gaze shifted to the prince's hands. Reaching for one, the boy dragged it down to his belly, toned once again from sit ups after feedings that had started to extend with pregnancy. Right under the prince's palm, the skin stretched out: a kick. Dark eyes widened as the feeling. During Yuutu's term, Gohan had been reluctant to let Vegeta near him and their unborn child. It made the prince's heart swell that he'd made it into Gohan's personal space. "He's strong," Gohan smiled. "And smart," the boy added fast, "Yuutu didn't kick me this soon. I wonder when…" He blushed.

Vegeta just smiled, kneading the boy's belly. Already he could see pale cheeks turn red followed by the heavy scent of lilac. His second child would probably be his favorite one considering the effect the pregnancy was having on his lover.

* * *

Cut scene can be found at livejournal (user: selimnagisokrov) and adultfanfiction (user: selim)

* * *

Carefully picking Gohan up, Vegeta tucked the boy into bed, pulling the covers on the boy. The teen, gripped the blanket, his tail moving swiftly under the blankets. "…'m glad."

"About what?"

"You came for me…" Gohan shut his eyes, asleep in seconds. Vegeta watched the boy slumber before dressing himself.

* * *

The shifting of his blankets roused Gohan from his deep sleep. Trying to ignore the shift, Gohan moved as warm arms wrapped around his middle. The soft scent of sandalwood came over him, followed by a soft purring that only his mate could do. It made the boy smile as he tucked himself under the prince's chin; basking in the attention he wouldn't be given had he been in the castle. When Vegeta's breathing slowed to a luring sleep, Gohan cracked an eye open to look up at the man.

Asleep, Vegeta looked much more relaxed. His mouth, usually fixed in a scowl, was parted as he breathed. He looked younger. Gohan giggled as the prince's tail flicked against his hip. The man snorted in his sleep before relaxing. Remembering to be quiet, the boy shifted his attention to something other than the suggestive tail coiling around his thigh. Sharp ears picked up Yuuto's breathing from the crib, bringing a relaxing atmosphere to the family.

He shifted again, pulling closer to his mate. On instinct, a soft purr rippled through the prince's sleep, encouraging sleep from the younger male. "I think I love you, 'Geta."

In the dark room, inky eyes focused fully on the tree line. Soft purring increased as the very tip of a strong, well-groomed tail brushed along the dimples on the princess's firm thighs.


	8. Chapter 8: Give Yourself

Duties to the Throne  
By: Selim  
Summary: Thrown into a Mating Union, Vegeta and Gohan couldn't be angrier – at each other. Both are ready to put the blame for their mating failing on the other man, but is getting out of blood bindings that easy?  
Rating: M18+  
Pairings: Vegeta x Gohan, Several Canons  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor am I making any money on this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Saiyajin babies were different than the Earth ones Gohan had babysat in his younger days. Though fundamentally the same, Saiyajin children tended to age quicker before slowing down progressively by their preteen years. Because children were so hard to come by in a warrior society, babies needed to develop quickly in half the time of an Earth child. The same went for death; an old Saiyajin who survived multiple battles could live 350 planetary cycles (200 Earth years) before dying. That was something that made the warrior race proud.

However, their children were still a threat to themselves. One of every five births would die of gluttony before they reached a year old. Normally, the six months of breast feeding made due, considering the mother's milk was made of just the right fatty substance to fill the child up with ease. However, there were babies such as Yuutu who could no longer drink his mother's milk and were forced to have a formula not as fatty as the original milk. It was when this happened that babies began to eat too much to meet their monstrous appetite.

The formula was designed to affect the child thirty minutes after eating, but the hunger cries normally were met with more food than the child needed. After thirty minutes, the child's stomach began to stretch and was overfilled, leading to discomfort, or in worst cases, minor ulcers from the formula.

This fact crossed Gohan's mind as he tread across the carpeted floor, bouncing his screaming baby and trying to ease the boy's pain. He had overeaten earlier while trying to fill that void the formula couldn't immediately touch. Luckily, Gohan had stopped the feeding two bottles in, but the damage was done, and now neither mother nor child was going to sleep.

He'd hummed every song he could think of to urge his son into a restless sleep and was almost tempted to call for a nursemaid to stay awake with his son, but a part of him wanted to prove that he could care for his son even when Gohan's presence was expected elsewhere, namely his husband's birthday ceremony in the main hall. It was understood that he had other obligations when he'd walked out of the party with a fussy Yuutu, just recently stuffed with cream puff deserts he'd grabbed when neither parent was looking, and a forgiving parting glance from his husband. He'd promised his father-in-law to dance with his husband just once for the event, and that had never happened considering Yuutu had found a possessive streak towards his mother .

Not that Vegeta had cared. The man was just a possessive and wanted his son to know that at an early age. Ignoring his sore neck when Yuutu rubbed his runny nose along the bruise, Gohan patted the baby's cushioned bottom as he took a seat in a rocker off in the corner of the room, giving him a view of the twin moons overhead. "Sleep, sleep, sleep," he hummed softly. "Live, live, live." He rocked a little slower, hearing a deep sigh from his son. Patting the boy's bottom, Gohan closed his own eyes, losing himself in the faint lyrics of a typical lullaby for the planet.

He didn't know that he'd fallen asleep until he felt Yuutu being lifted from his arms. Jerked from his own sound sleep, Gohan calmed down his breathing as he watched Vegeta lay their son back in the crib. The prince gave his princess a side glance. "The Royal court was wondering if you'd be back."

"What," Gohan brushed the sleep from his eyes, "what time is it?"

"Time for little ones to be in bed; up you go." Gohan bit back a squeak when his body was lifted by the prince's smaller frame. Wounding his arms around Vegeta's neck, the princess dropped his head under the man's jaw. He'd forgotten about his mate's strength. The prince was always so gentle with him. With a soft smile, Gohan laced his fingers into the tips of the Prince's cape, escaping out from under the metal casings of his shoulder pads.

"I hope you at least had fun."

"Ch. Father insists on these parties for appearance. I couldn't care less." Vegeta stopped in front of Gohan's private chambers. It had taken a lot of fighting (from the prince, of course) to get Gohan to separate his room from their son's, but it had worked. Now the small Royal Family all lived in the same grand hall, not far from the Prince's own private chambers. Gohan could tell that the prince had preferred for both mates to share a same room, but Gohan didn't feel ready for that kind of emotional bond with the man that had started their sexual relationship with no reassurances. His bed came into view and Gohan tightened his grip as he was deposited onto the large piece of furniture, pulling his mate down with him.

He proudly watched Vegeta stop his own heavy body from landing on his slowly rising gut. Though their mating hadn't started well (and Gohan still wasn't sure where he and Vegeta stood with each other), the man did love his children. "—What the hell are you thinking? Give a man some warning before you—"

Gohan sealed their lips together, his fingers kneading the back of the Vegeta's spiky hair. The man tasted of fine wine and laced with expensive finger foods that only the rich could have. The boy moaned as his tongue was sucked on, his silk tunic removed, and the white undershirt discarded. His sensitive nipples were assaulted by grabby hands as his own fingers broke the clasp keeping the heavy metals of Vegeta's House Uniform, removing the shoulder guards.

Pulling away, Vegeta took a deep breath, quickly removing the metal barrier blocking him from feeling Gohan's own warm flesh. "Are your hormones spiking again?" he asked breathlessly.

Gohan didn't respond. He knew that wasn't it, his hormone levels had normalized a week before according to his doctor. No. He just wanted to give Vegeta a birthday gift that no one in that room could have ever given him – an unforgettable night of sex. When the heavy material was dropped beside the bed, Gohan pushed Vegeta down, on the side, ignoring the surprised look the prince gave him. He was on a mission before his heart, all ready beating rapidly, gave out.

* * *

Cut scene can be found at livejournal (user: selimnagisokrov) or adultfanfiction (user: selim)

* * *

The sound of the door sliding open roused the boy from his deep sleep. Forcing his eyes open, Gohan winced at the light flooding in his room from an open window before focusing his attention on the door. The automatic door was opened by Vegeta, still standing half dressed in the door as a servant dropped off a platter of dishes. When the door slid shut, Vegeta carried the platter towards the bed, placing it on the bedside stand as Gohan pushed himself up, trying to get comfortable. "Did you check on Yuutu?"

"Your mother came by earlier to get him. Since Raditz has been on bed rest, she's needed a break from taking care of him and wanted our son." Vegeta poured the vial of lemon water into two separate glasses, handing one to Gohan, Vegeta seated himself on the side of the bed. From his angle Gohan could see the inflamed skin on the prince's neck, reminding him of his odd present the night before. Reflecting back on it caused the boy to blush in embarrassment at his behavior. He hadn't known what came over him until it was too late.

"Thank you." Gohan whispered, returning the empty glass to his mate. "I'll give you that dance when I'm feeling more up to it. My feet are starting to swell." Vegeta's tail flattened on Gohan's lap. Without prompt, the teen pet the prone tail back to life. Vegeta watched from the corner of his eye. "Do you have any meetings today?"

"Father was going to handle them – his gift to me. I already had plans."

"Oh." Deflated, Gohan began the grooming process, ignoring the irritation coming from his mate when finer hairs on the sensitive appendage were pulled.

"Mmhm." Vegeta nodded, yanking his tail away from the boy's hands. It coiled around his waist protectively as the prince reached for the breakfast tray to give Gohan some toast. "After you shower, put on your ceremonial robes and meet me in the garden."

Surprised with the order, Gohan could only watch as the prince walked out of the room. After finishing his breakfast, the boy showered and dressed in the robes he rarely wore. Fixing his hair in the mirror, he took in the sight of himself with some displeasure. He'd have to ask his mother to trim his hair the next time he saw her. He'd never liked his hair long, not since he was four and it matted together when he trained. So messy. Pulling the strands into a short ponytail, the princess left the room, making his way to the higher gardens.

The Gardens of Vegeta-Sei were open to the public and guarded by the finest of guards. With the prince's birthday the day before, the grounds were nearly empty since most Saiyajin's had used the day as a reason to drink hard liquor until weakened by their own hangovers. It made the walk easier, since he hadn't needed to find his personal guard to protect him. He despised going that extra mile for protection, not when he'd lived his whole life tending to himself.

He found Vegeta standing before the engineered waterfall, gazing longingly into the distance. The man was dressed in his own ceremonial robes that Gohan had never seen before. It made him, the boy realize, look smaller. The uniform held a more powerful symbol than the thin outfits of their ancestors. "Ah." Vegeta chimed, noticing him finally. "Come here." He held out his hand.

Not knowing what else to do, Gohan placed his narrow hand in the prince's rougher one, allowing his body to be led forward. Their fingers laced, and an odd feeling shot down his spine as he gazed awkwardly at the embrace. They stood quietly before the environment, lost in their own thoughts before Vegeta spoke again, "I couldn't get the old Lords to speak with us again so we'll make our own ceremony."

"Huh?" Gohan tilted his head to his side.

Turning to Gohan, Vegeta exhaled sharply. "Our first mating ceremony didn't end right. This is our second ceremony. Maybe we can do better this time around…that is…if you'll accept a second chance?" Vegeta couldn't meet Gohan's gaze. The boy didn't have to ask what he meant. It was all too clear. If given the chance, Gohan would have wanted to forget that first day when he gazed so heatedly at the man forced to become his mate. The very man that had taken his innocence so forcibly on the lake shore. The one who'd abandoned him soon after to care for himself.

"Will you take care of me?" Gohan whispered suddenly. "When I'm weak like this? When I depend on you for everything – will you protect me from even your more Saiyajin side?"

"Until I die." Vegeta whispered. "And will you stand beside me even if the crown fails and the planet is destroyed?"

He'd never thought of that. Vegeta-Sei had many generations of little Vegeta's protecting the throne, making it feel like the planet was invincible. "As your mate, I will stand by you no matter what." Gohan blinked when he felt something slide onto his ring finger. Glancing down at it in surprise, Gohan looked over the silver band that was an Earth tradition.

"That idiot Kakarot was talking about these." Vegeta explained, showing that he, too, wore a band. "He said that all this Saiyajin culture makes no sense to your Earth-side and that I should try things your way. I'll give you a few things – that diplomacy between Earth and Vegeta-Sei certainly works wonders. This will be our diplomacy, my pact to you to stand beside you no matter what comes our way. It is my duty, not only to my father's throne, but to you."

"You're such a sap." Gohan chuckled, clutching his claimed hand to his chest. "I like this you more than that arrogant bastard."

"Do you now?" Vegeta grunted, crossing his arms. "I supposed I'm just going to have to be my 'bastard' self once in awhile to prove I mean business?"

Enjoying his game, Gohan giggled. "Think you can?"

"Oh, I know I can." Vegeta smirked back.

Before he knew it, Gohan felt himself being picked up and dragged under water by a playful mate. With a shocked cry, Gohan declared war on his mate and pulled the man with him.

They were found hours later, by a guard informing them that Raditz had gone into labor.


	9. Chapter 9: Conclusion unedited

Duties to the Throne  
By: Selim  
Summary: Thrown into a Mating Union, Vegeta and Gohan couldn't be angrier – at each other. Both are ready to put the blame for their mating failing on the other man, but is getting out of blood bindings that easy?  
Rating: M18+  
Pairings: Vegeta x Gohan, Several Canons  
Notes!: **THIS CHAPTER IS UNBETA'D**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor am I making any money on this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Dark clouds were starting to cover the Vegeta-Sei night sky, erasing all sight of the twin moons. Covering his eyes to gaze past the clear protective flexi glass shell surrounding the planet and its moon shifting inhabitants, the Gohan nibbled his bottom lip as he made his way through the well lit hallway. Guards stationed along the wall tried to not watch the princess, but it was too tempting of a sight. It wasn't rare to see the boy angry, everyone who was anyone knew that the king-to-be had a way of setting off the half-breed, making it almost an art form. The princess, as well, was the only boy able to physically challenge the prince – and win. Some juggled with the thought of warning their royal patriarch of his wife, but none made an effort to move.

Lord Vegeta was tough, but standing up to the princess? That was stupid.

"You." Gohan's gaze turned to a guard after coming across Vegeta's office bare. The guard swallowed, regretting a time he ever thought the princess of being the cutest thing that he would ever do things to. Back-to-back pregnancies had tricked the inhabitants of Vegeta-Sei, including the royal figureheads, into thinking that the princess was a stunning mirror of the Earth race only to discover that when his body wasn't being used to nurture beautiful crown Saiyajin princes, the princess was a powerful advisory to even the best of warriors. The king had been pleased with this fact, having only heard through Bardock that his grandchild was twice as powerful as his father who was currently the strongest Saiyajin in existence but to actually see the boy in action… "Where is he?"

Some had suggested that Prince Vegeta keep his little mate knocked up to avoid a power struggle with the half-breeds while others sought out earth women to make strong half-breed children.

"Where is who, my lady?" The guard shifted nervously.

Gohan's eyes narrowed but his voice purred playfully, "My loving mate."

"I haven't seen Prince Vegeta, my lady." The man fought for his voice. He breathed deeply when Gohan turned away, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Hiding his ki signature. The pathetic-!" The boy stormed off. It never ceased to amaze him how his mate could act so tough before his people and yet all his mate had to do was whisper that he wanted another baby to send the man cowering in fear. "I wasn't even serious! I can't have a baby now, my thesis is already taking a lot of time and Yuutu and his damn questions-! Vegeta!" Scanning the castle again, the boy threw himself in his personal study.

When the doors shut and he was finally alone, the boy dropped himself on a lone couch. Had it really been six years since he was mated with the world's biggest prick? He hadn't been serious. Yuutu and Ritz were already difficult without a third child added to the mix and lately Vegeta had been having such a sex drive that Gohan was almost sure the man was attempting to procreate anyway. If he hadn't been forcing his mate to use those contraceptives (a Saiyajin taboo) he was sure he'd of been having children faster than a rabbit did.

But, there was truth to it. He imagined a third, maybe a fourth baby to take care of once his own babies were out of the cute phase. Someone that would focus on their attention (or rather their nonsexual attention) on him. Vegeta was starting to take over his father's work, spending more hours at the office and less with his family but when he was there he still found time to mock fight his sons, work with little Ritz's reading (the boy was going to be as intelligent as his mother) skills, and then coddle his mate until Gohan begged for space, but it wasn't the same as having a single attention.

Snorting, Gohan cursed his hormones and maternal instinct. It would be the death of him yet. If only he could find Vegeta he could be happy—

"Momma!"

Ritz threw open the office doors, uncaring that he probably broke the automatic closing mechanism as he threw himself into his mother's side with a squeal of delight. His dark hair was as gravity defying as his fathers and it took Gohan's fingers brushing through dark strands to discovered crusted dirt in his little boy's hair. It was only a matter of time that he'd see his other son in all his dirt covered glory for Ritz wasn't the kind of boy to go playing in the mud and dirt, taking his father's arrogance to such demeaning activities. "Yes?" Gohan brushed his fingers over the boy's neck where, sure enough he found mud.

"Yuutu pushed me into a mud puddle and then threw dirt on me."

"I'll talk to him about this."

"He made fun of my tail."

"I'll have your _father_ talk to him." That made Ritz smile, his small tail coiling around his own waist in delight. "You have a very pretty tail; don't listen to your brother."

"I pulled his!" Proclaimed Ritz as he bounced happily on his mother's stomach. "That's when he pushed me. Are you going to punish him bad?"

Rubbing his forehead, Gohan grabbed his son's hips in effort to stop the boy. "That wasn't very nice, Ritzachik."

"It's _Ritz_, momma!" The boy cried

"_Ritzachik._" It wasn't offered that the motherly tone disappeared, replaced by one of sternness when it came to the children, but when it did change it usually worked more than Vegeta's own persistent ranting. "We're going to go find your brother and you're going to apologize for pulling his tail. How would you like it if he pulled yours?" The child sulked, thinking the question over. A pure look of remorse took his face, knowing all too well of the real pain that came from the sensitive appendage. "Come on, off." The child climbed off the couch, helping his mother stand.

Together, the two rerouted their way through the many corridors until they came out into the Royal Family's Private Gardens. Just stepping into the grounds brought a smile to his face. It was always Vegeta's ongoing project, making it resemble the vast lands of Earth. With many different animals imported into the grounds, it was always an exciting walk for the family when they did go out onto the lands. Ritz whimpered, clutching his mother's trousers as the winds howled above head. Gohan didn't jerk when the first drop of water hit his nose. Storm season had finally started he noted. He'd have to find Yuutu and take both boys inside before it really poured.

Scanning the area for his child's familiar ki, Gohan raised a fine brow when he felt not one, but two familiar signatures over by the roses. Taking Ritz's hand, Gohan led the boy in that direction, ignoring the confused look from his son who had yet to learn how to track. Vegeta was bent to his oldest son's level, not seeming in the least bit sympathetic the boy's cries about his tail.

"That's what you get for leaving your guard open."

"…Vegeta." Gohan sighed. The man was obviously not going to help him dull out proper punishment. It was always training for Vegeta. If the child broke a bone or lost a toy, it was always because it was a trait they needed to fix if they were to be considered powerful Saiyajin warriors. In the end, it always made Gohan to be the bad guy since he'd take both boys, placing them in time our, dishing out small physical punishments, or giving stern talks. "Ritz." Gohan pushed his youngest towards Yuutu. Both boys looked hard at each other, but neither said anything.

It seemed like forever that they stood there in wait for the two to apologize for their behavior. Light sprinkles turned into harsh rains, making Gohan shiver. Vegeta seemed to notice it, his hand reaching out to pull his mate near him. "Whatever this is about can wait until we're inside."

"They were fighting again." Gohan whispered.

"I had a feeling when I heard the mock battle go quiet from the terrace."

"So _that's_ where you were hiding…"

"Warriors do not hide, we tactfully avoid." Vegeta smirked. "Come on boys, I'm not waiting all day!" He stopped the two boys from jumping into forming rain puddles. Gohan frowned. He never understood how his two sons could still not have settled an argument and yet go playing together as if nothing had ever happened. It wasn't something he'd ever been lucky enough to experience, especially since it wasn't until last year that his parents had decided to be ambitious and try for a second child.

"Is it going to rain tomorrow?"

"Probably, it's the rainy season." The prince picked up his younger son, letting the boy drop on his back. Yuutu thumped his foot, grabbing his mother's trouser leg with obvious jealousy. Without another prompt, Gohan mirrored his mate's actions as they made it inside the dome patios overlooking the foliage. Servers were waiting readily for them with towels that Gohan took immediately, working it through Yuutu's thick hair. The boy scowled at his mother, but didn't fight the attention.

"Me too, momma!" Ritz pushed past his brother with his towel.

"You," Vegeta smacked Ritz's bottom before pulling the boy back towards him, "dry yourself off. Gohan!" Vegeta ripped the towel from his mate's hands, "Stop babying them. Boy's go change your clothes." Vegeta pushed them towards the door, purposely ignoring Ritz's sniffles. "This is why they haven't grown up."

"They're only children, hardly adults."

"When I was six I was taking over my first colony."

"And that's why you're messed up now." Gohan brushed the towel through his hair.

Eyeing the servants, Vegeta scowled. "This is not the place to discuss things that are _messed up_ and give me that…" He grabbed the towel out of Gohan's hands, working it through the younger male's short hair. "Did you work on your thesis?"

Smiling at the change, Gohan shook his head. "No, I didn't have time. I spent my afternoon looking for you to finish our discussion from earlier. I mean, we've never really sat and talked about future children. I want to give you a big family, like to First Saiyajin Families." The boy tucked himself into the prince. Past the scent of water, he found the familiar trace of manliness that always laced Vegeta. It always eased his nerves to know that the prince was there with him. "But if your father got his way, I'd be bedridden and pregnant all the time."

"I would like that." Vegeta smirked. Playfully, Gohan hit him. "But you are right, it's impractical to have too many children this day and age. Six should do nicely."

"Three – I heard of a study on earth that selects the gender of the child. I'd like a little girl."

"We try until we get the little girl then. We end at six."

"That's not fair. The chances of getting a female Saiyajin are miniscule at best; I've seen the statistics, especially between two males." Crossing his arms, Gohan sulked. He knew it wouldn't work. Vegeta never swayed with Gohan stuck out his bottom lip, acting like his little children. Now, if the half-Saiyajin began to seduce his older mate he might have stood a chance, but both knew that would never happen. Like Vegeta, Gohan had far too much pride to exchange sexual favors for his wants. "I still want a little girl."

"We'll talk about it after—" Vegeta's sharp eyes turned towards the door. Frowning, Gohan let his attention follow. Unlike his full blooded mate his hearing wasn't nearly as good but his ability to read unrestrained ki was beyond any single person the planet. His two children were outside the door trying to reach the key pad. With a snort, Vegeta threw himself on his mate, pushing the younger male into the couch. Warm breath trickled against the nape of his neck, causing a squeal of laughter to escape Gohan before he could stop it. "We'll talk about this after our son's are grown up enough to take care of a little sister."

"Right." Gohan nodded as the door slid open, both children falling into the room. Yuutu jumped up first, his little fist extended in preparation to fight.

"I told you! Daddy's wrestling with mama!"

"I wanna play too!" Ritz rushed forward, climbing on his father's back. Vegeta grunted as Yuutu began pulling on his arm. He never saw the smile child and mother exchanged before he was tossed off by hands on his chest. Thrown on the floor, Vegeta couldn't move before both of his son's jumped him. "Tickle him!" The youngest child ordered. Yuutu complied.

"Right here," Gohan brushed his finger along the underside of Vegeta's arm. Instinctively, Vegeta's tail lashed out at the bothersome finger, but his face remained relaxed, almost pleased with his son's teamwork and planning (with aid from his mate) to win the battle. Without anymore prompt, two rushed fingers brushed against the same spot. Playfully throwing his arm, Vegeta pushed his sons back to the floor, his own fingers making quick work along their sides. On the side, Gohan tucked his legs under him, watching the scene play out. It felt good to be there, included with his growing family.

From under Vegeta, Ritz crawled out. With wide eyes took in his mother before rushing for protection behind the man's back. "Momma?" He whispered.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Gohan brushed his hands through his son's hair. He could hear the tickle war between father and son become a lesson in proper fighting, but he paid no mind to it as Ritz crawled into his lap. Poor thing, Gohan smiled as both watched Yuutu attempt hitting his father again with a correct stance. His little tail, however, dangled too close to his legs in promise of being a bigger obstacle that Vegeta's mock defense. "Them?" Ritz nodded, pressing himself firmly back. "Don't worry; you don't have to fight if you don't want to."

"…But…" The child licked his lips, unsure how to properly phrase Vegeta's argument on why the boys had to train in fighting. Gohan never understood the Saiyajin Fighting Instinct (or whatever his idiot mate called it, for all he knew it was another excuse like "mating duties"), especially since his father had never trained with him. He couldn't recall a time that it wasn't someone else sneaking fighting lessons to him without his mother's knowledge. His earliest memory was bashing his own head into Raditz's chest plate when he was four because his uncle had been calling him a weak child. Sure he proved that he was strong, but he never wanted to do _that_ again.

"You don't have to fight unless you want to." Gohan pressed firmly. His mother had declined that right. It was always studying, never another option. His children weren't going to be forced into one path over the other.

"Good, 'cause I wanna read like momma does all day."

"Then you have to learn to read first. Vegeta get off him, he's gonna bite-!"

"Damn it!" The prince pulled his tail out of his son's mouth. "Yuutu!"

"M'orry." The child sniffled, his head dropping against his chest in preparation of being fully chastised. From his spot, Gohan just watched, enjoying his husband's lecture about honorable battling.

* * *

"He's lucky I didn't give him a red ass." Vegeta dropped his tunic to the ground as he prepared for bed. Behind him, Gohan went about cleaning the mess all while nodding his head as he listened to his husband ramble. "And you're no help, smiling instead of properly scolding his behavior."

"And some warriors will argue that in battle, there is no such thing as honor. You should learn to keep your tail around your waist like an adult, now come here." Gohan patted the cushion next to him. Dropping next to his mate, Vegeta let his tail relax on the male's lap. Bringing the part that Yuutu had bit to his lips, Gohan kissed the fur soothingly. "There, all better."

Red in the face, Vegeta pulled his tail from his mate's loving grip. "Don't treat me like a child."

"Then let me treat you like my mate." Gohan leaned forward, putting his weight on his extended arms. The older male smirked, leaning forward to press their lips together. It was chaste and innocent, a rare kiss between the two who acted as if they were still on their first rutting period. Pulling back, Gohan smiled. "Is that all I get?"

"I demand compensation for your treason in battle. Ch, aiding the enemy. I should have you formally punished." Although his voice was stern and powerful, one he used against his staff, his smile was pleasant. Pressing his hand against Gohan's chest, the crowned prince pushed his mate back onto the bed giving the teen a scrutinizing stare. It was a look Gohan was familiar with after all those years. The prince was never one to get into any situation without a battle plan and bedding his wife was no different. He'd probably been formulating plans since earlier that day. "Should I start here?" He asked, leaning over Gohan's form to touch his hidden nipples.

Tensing, Gohan shifted his weight under Vegeta when heavy palms rubbed his soft nipples. "No…" he whispered, reaching up. His arms wrapped around Vegeta's neck, pulling the shorter man down so that their lips touched again. "…here." His tongue brushed along dry lips. Without question, Vegeta followed through, plunging his tongue into Gohan's orifice. Their tongues dueled, his own quickly winning dominance as he mapped the other's mouth with such familiarity.

Their kiss broke apart when Gohan felt hands reaching under his tunic, touching his harden nipples. Crying out, Gohan attempted to pull away from the prince, but the prince's mouth stopped him from getting to far. Again, Gohan fell lost in the kiss, his fingers becoming lost in dark hair. Their lower bodies meet, sending a jolt through both of their spines that surprised both. Had it really been so long since their last joining? Gohan couldn't find the blood in his head to think back on the last time they had the time to just be mates again.

His thesis had really been taking up a chunk of his time…

And Vegeta had been so busy slowly taking over the throne from his father who was ready to step down.

A hard elbow linked under his knee, bringing his leg up and Gohan threw his head back as their covered erections rubbed together again. Skilled hands under his tunic removed the stubborn article and their mouths meet again. Vegeta's hand was about the slip into Gohan's trousers when the man pulled back with a low growl just as his bedroom door slid open unannounced.

With no preamble, Yuutu rushed into the room, blankets trailing behind him. "I wanna sleep with mommy and daddy."

Red in the face, Gohan wrapped the blanket around his form. "Yuutu, go back to your room!"

"But I had a nightmare."

"You haven't been asleep long enough to have a nightmare. Come on, I'll sit with you until you fall back asleep." Gohan climbed out of bed. Giving his mate a kiss, Gohan took Yuutu's hand. He was barely out the door when Vegeta's voice followed him.

"About earlier, it's not going to happen anytime soon."

A small smile touched Gohan's lips at the thought. To some people, those words didn't sound promising, it to him it was loud and clear. Vegeta wanted more children soon, but not in the next few weeks. Maybe next year when their two son's could leave the parents alone longer than thirty minutes. "I'll hold you to that, Vegeta." The door slid behind him and Gohan disappeared with the first born.

In their room, Vegeta sat back and relished on his life. In the end, mating with a half-breed hadn't been all that bad. It gave him his current family, a loving wife, two boisterous children, and…a year later…his third son.

~*~*~Fin~*~*~


End file.
